New Sonic Heroes rewrite
by thesoniczone11
Summary: I chose to rewrite this because I was unsatisfied with the original. When a group of young teens/kids wake up in a strange and slightly familiar world, they find out they are the only chance of saving it. EDIT: POST-GENERATIONS (and the comic's Worlds Collide), PRE-LOST WORLD.
1. Speed Highway

_It was not a good day in the No Zone. The Zone Cops are having a war with the mysterious "Dr. Nega", and worse, there was previously a riot, causing most of the prisoners in the Zone Jail to escape, including Scourge the Hedgehog from "Moebius", a Zone parallel to the "Prime Zone", along with the Distructix, a group of Mobians from the 'Prime Zone'. _

_And presently, a new problem was arising. _

"_No, No, No!" A voice screamed in stress. The owner of this voice was a Zone Cop. More specifically, Zonic the Zone Cop. He was currently in his office monitoring all the different versions of Sonic, when something horrible has happened in a Zone very close to the "Alpha" Zone; which was a zone connected to a Non-mobius zone codenamed S.E.G.A. [A/N: What that stands for, I'm not sure yet.] _

_Apparently, the Eggman of that zone has apparently erased the Sonic from that Zone, along with __**ALL**__ of his friends. This was a very big problem, because not only will that Zone's Eggman completely take over, and not only will that Zone lose stability, but, according to Zilver the Time Cop, that Zone's Eggman plans to team up with villains from worlds that aren't in the Zone Cops control! That will cause even more problems! _

"_Why does this have to happen NOW?" _

_Another Zone Cop came into Zonic's office to see the problem. "Officer Zonic, what's the problem?" _

"_Officer Zails, We've got a horrible problem!" _

_As the suited Hedgehog explained to the suited twin-tailed fox the problem, The fox was horrified. _

"_I don't know what to do, Zails! What are we supposed to do!" _

"_Hmmm…" The Zone Cop was thinking of a solution. "I think I got it! But… you may not like this…" _

"_What is it! Tell me what you got." _

"_Um… we're going to need to come in contact with the __**Forbidden**__ Zone."_

"_What? You don't mean…" _

"_Yes." _

"_But, we're not allowed to contact that Zone at ALL!" _

"_I know but… we're going to have to if we want to save this universe AND Stop that Eggman from causing even more universal stress." _

"_Ok, I understand. So… what exactly is your plan?" "Well, my main plan is to try to reincarnate the heroes of that world by finding the right people in the Forbidden Zone, but that will take to long, so I have a faster, backup plan that we could do to hold up the stability of the world while we perform the main plan. My back-up plan is make some new heroes, by finding a group of people that are A) young, B) Heroic, and C) 'Fans'." _

"_Good thinking, Zails. Before we do this, I need you to get Zamy, Zhadow, Znuckles, Zector, Zilver, and Zlaze. We're going to need their assistance."_

"_Affirmative." The younger Zone Cop saluted before departing. _

"_I hope this works." Zonic said to himself. "Heroes, whoever you are, good luck." _

* * *

'_Ow…. My head'. _A young 14-year-old figure known as Dan Cruezer thought. '_Did I fall out of bed or something?' _As he opened his eyes, he saw the night sky through the many tropical trees. "What? Outside?" He said in confusion. "Why am I outside?" He stood up from the ground and leaned against a tree. "…and why do I feel shorter? …and funny?" He could feel lots and lots of energy built up inside him. He rubbed his furry forehead with his gloved ha- wait a minute…

"My forehead isn't furry! And I don't wear White Gloves! What's going on?"

He looked around for anything that he could see his reflection in. Spotting a stream, he ran towards the stream and looked at himself, only to see something that looked NOTHING like him.

His reflection was a 3' 3 dark navy-blue Hedgehog-like creature. His eye(s) looked like one giant eyeball with 2 Sky-blue pupils. His whole body was covered in navy blue fur, save his muzzle and inner ears, which were dark brown. He had a not-so-long shiny black nose. His head-quills were styled into 3 rows of 3 very sharp and very long spikes. The middle-vertical row of spikes were sprouting at a higher point then the other spikes, making it look like he had 4 spikes when viewed from a profile or a ¾ angle. He had a upside-down-triangular patch of white fur that went around his neck and atop his 2 back-spikes that were located on his upper back, a short tail could be found on his lower-lower back. His hands were covered with white gloves, the cuffs of the gloves were hidden under a pair of 2 rings, the upper ring being made of blue crystal, the lower being gold. His shoes were Light Blue with a white rectangular patch where the laces would be, a Glowing blue ring could be found at the outer heels, attached to a white strap.

"Whoa…" Was all that he could manage to say. "I look some sort of cartoon character. …or a video game character? Something about blue hedgehogs seems oddly familiar. Speaking of Blue Hedgehogs…" His stomach growled hungrily. "…I could go for a Chili Dog right about now… Why do I like those again? I think they were the favorite food of… of… What's that video game character called? Mr. Needle mouse? Nah, that's not it…"

He eventually stopped trying to figure it out and focused on more important things. "Where am I, anyway? Some sort of jungle?"

He walked down the dirt path, searching for a way out. He eventually came across a ladder leading up to a ledge. He climbed up the ladder and saw a mine cart on some rails leading into a tunnel.

"Hmm… I wonder where this goes."

He climbed into the cart and it immediately rolled into the tunnel, coming out the other end.

"Aw…over already?" He whined, immaturely. He climbed out of the cart and looked at his surroundings. He could see a lake, a plateau with an orange workshop, a few caves, and a railroad suspended on wooden boards, with a stairway leading up to the railway, where a train would most likely come.

"You know…" He said to no one, "That orange workshop looks oddly familiar…"

He eventually forgot about the workshop and looked at the train 'station'. [A/N: Is that called a Train Station?]

"Maybe a train could take me to a city, but how would I know if it's going to come or not?" He thought this over for a while before coming up with a brilliant idea. He cupped his hands around his mouth like a mega phone and shouted up the heavens, "WHEN WILL THE TRAIN COME AND TAKE ME TO CIVILIZATION?"

"The train headed to Station Square will be arriving soon." A female voice said over an intercom.

"THANK YOU!" Dan Shouted up to the heavens in gratitude, before running up to the train station and boarding the train that just arrived.

* * *

_Later_

The navy blue hedgehog walked out of the S.S. Train Station. "Wow, what an amazing looking city!"

To his right was a beach, in front of the station was an amusement park known as "Twinkle Park", and to his left was the rest of the city. He saw a tall building close by twinkle park, it looked like some sort of police or government building.

"I wonder what that place is…" He mused. "Ah, who cares! Let's see the rest of the city!"

He ran down the street, going deeper into the city.

As he was looking at all the different stores and buildings, he noticed police cars speeding down the street and crowded around the Casinopolis casino. "Huh? what's going on?"

"This is the Police! Come out with your hands up!" One of the police shouted.

A dark figure exited the casino holding a purple glowing object, he immediately dashed away from the police. The figure seemed to 'skate' into the tall building from before.

"Oh no! He's gone into the Speed Highway, And he's got the Chaos Emerald!" The cop stated. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Send out the Cop-Speedsters, I repeat, Send out the Cop Speedsters."

"It's a good thing we bought those things from Dr. Eggman!" Another police laughed.

The blue hedgehog was confused. Speed Highway? Chaos Emerald? Cop Speedster? Dr. Eggman? Those names were giving him a migraine! But there was only one thing on his mind!

"I've got to get that guy!"

He ran towards the building, only to find it locked. The only way to get in was by I.D. pass.

"Darn! Where am I supposed to get a card for this thing!"

"Need help?" Some said. Dan looked up and saw a brown haired man with blue eyes.

"Yeah, I need to get up there and find that guy who stole that thing!"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out an Pass. "Here, use this." He said while passing the card to the Hedgehog. "My uncle's part of the S-team, so he owns this highway. My names Chris Thorndyke."

"Thanks, Chris!" Dan replied before dashing into the building and into an elevator.

Chris stared at the hedgehog as he left. "He reminds of…"

* * *

As Dan came out of the elevator, he saw the Highway in front of him leading out of the building and going down into an incline.

He ran onto the highway when he noticed a helicopter flying by.

With a smirked, he jumped of the highway and grabbed onto the helicopter.

The helicopter flew over another part of the highway where gold rails were suspended over it. He let go off the helicopter and landed on the rail and started grinding.

"Wow, I didn't know I could grind!" He chuckled.

He hopped over to the rail next to him before the one he was previously on ended.

He grinded on the rail as it swerved over and ended by a building, where Dan started running across the windows while dodging bombs and accidentally shattering the windows. "Uh…oops."

He ran off the building onto the solid concrete as he ran on a highway that seemed to be connected to the building.

"Well that's odd…"

He sprinted down the highway as it seemed to end, causing the hedgehog to fall down to another highway that led into a giant yellow scoop that brought Dan up to a higher sky road. The highway led him to a golden ramp which he jumped off of.

The ramp compelled him to perform tricks as he flew up inside of a building.

As he landed inside of the building, he saw some golden rings, about the size of his wrist, floating above the floor. For some reason, he could feel the energy that radiated from the rings.

"Whoa…"

He walked up to the rings and grabbed onto them. As he touched them, they seemed to disappear, their energy became absorbed into the Hedgehog and building up the energy that he could already feel inside him, the rings on his shoes and gloves, along with eyes glowed a bright blue.

He wondered what this meant, and he brought out his hand. He willed for some of the energy to be released from his hand, and a bright blue Energy Ball formed. He closed his hand and it disappeared.

"Awesome!"

He figured out what was happening. He could control, absorb, and change Energy! He could absorb it, release it, and change it into any form he wants!

He took a few steps back, and ran forward. He formed a blue energy shield in front of him, which shattered a glass wall that was in front of him.

He jumped into a an opening in a wall in front of him, as he jumped over a gap in the floor, that led to a lower level. He stomped down and turned around to walk forward. He saw a single step in front of him. He walked onto the step and saw a long gap stretching towards another step. Floating over the gap was a series of rings.

He closed his eyes and sensed the energy of the rings. He willed the rings energy to pull him to them, which allowed him to dash over the gap at light speed; a Light speed Dash.

He ended up flying into a giant yellow scoop, which brought him to a lower floor.

"Wait a minute…" He said to himself. "This place is called Speed Highway, right? And isn't there a form of energy called Kinetic Energy? Which is a form of energy that exists in moving objects! And I can manipulate energy, which should allow me to…"

He took off running, his whole body began glowing as he turned the energy in him into kinetic energy, which sped him up to sonic speeds as he hopped over a trip on the floor and slid under a giant buzz saw. He turned to the left and ran out the building, atop a glass bridge that led to another building.

He ran down the hallway he ran into towards the exit as he jumped onto a platform. Floating in front of him was a small robot with spinning blades.

"This'll be easy"

He jumped up in the air and, calling upon his new hedgehog instincts, curled into a Spin ball. He Spin Jumped onto the Spinner and landed on another platform. He jumped to another, slightly higher, platform and jumped onto some balloons, which propelled him on top another buildings.

A red spring sent him into the air, where he light dashed across a trail of rings and landed on a helicopter landing, where he jumped off a yellow trick ramp, using the tricks he made to propel him to a helicopter that was flying.

"This city is going 'Up and Down and All Around'!" He said as he grabbed onto the helicopter.

He let go as the helicopter flew way high above a copter landing. He managed to land on a platform floating almost a mile above the landing. He saw a few floating spinners suspended in the air.

He spin jumped in the air towards the robots and willed the robots energy to pull him towards them as he curled into a ball. '_I'm calling that a Homing Attack', _He thought.

The impact sent him into rainbow hoop-like ring which had the same effect as the gold ramps. He performed tricks as he landed on another highway that led into a building.

As he landed he noticed some monkey robots wearing black visors piloting small cop car-like hovering mobiles.

"Those must be the Cop-Speedsters! …And they're coming after me!"

He used a Homing Attack on them as he ran into the building.

He ended up crashing through a glass wall, where he began running down the side of the skyscraper.

"Going Down!"

He sped down the building as a dozen cop-speedsters began flying after him.

As he landed on the floor of the inside of a lower building, the cop-speedsters crashed into the floor and destroyed themselves.

"Ha Ha! Dumb Robots!" He laughed as he sped out into a parking garage, drifting along the turning road. He sped into a different path that led out, where a set of springs sent him flying onto the side of a building, where he ran along (and shattered) the windows while dodging more bombs, another spring sent him back onto a highway.

He drifted along the twisting curves of the sky road. He ran onto a set of unstable yellow platforms. He jumped off of them before they could fall, and landed on a wall, he wall jumped up the parallel walls, and light dashed across a trail of rings that made shot him towards a wall, where he ran up the wall into a spring which sent him up and down onto unstable platforms.

With quick timing, he quickly increased his kinetic energy while releasing excess energy behind him and forming an energy shield in front of him to boost forward. He jumped into a an orange dash ring which sent him into a spring that propelled him up onto a short suspended road, jumped onto an unstable platform and jumped into a tunnel, and took a rocket to a highway several feet to the side.

The highway he ran on went up and into a loop-de-loop with a ramp at the end. He jumped off the ramp and into a rainbow ring, perfoming tricks towards a rooftop and landing on a dash-ramp, which sent him into the air where he grabbed onto a rocket that took him far, passing by buildings, before the navy blue hedgehog landed on another highway and boosting off.

He drifted along the twisting and swerving highway that curved left and right and even twisting into twirls before coming to a dead end, where he finally caught up the thief from before.

"Hey, who are you! And why did you steal the jewel from the casino!"

He revealed himself to be a 14-year-old Black Tenrec with Purple streaks. He had Violet Eyes that seemed to be clouded with Darkness, with Purple markings around his glaring eyes. On his chest was a white patch of fur spread out to the sides. He had a purple stripe going up his arms and legs. His 7 main outer spikes were spread backwards, with two spikes on both the sides pointing upwards. In addition, a spike on each side pointing downward, behind his Dark Tan, furry muzzle. He had an Extra quill going over to the front of his face, arched downward like a Crescent Moon. He wore White Gloves with black metal cuffs, and black sneakers, with white at the toe and white laces, Dark purple soles, with two Light Purple glowing orbs, allowing him to hover. He was streaked with Light purple quills shooting out like a mane, going from the back of his head, down his spine. He lacked a tail. "My name is Eclipse." He answered. "What I took was this!" He showed Dan the purple brilliant cut gem. "…a Jewel Containing the ultimate power!"

Dan's eyes widened. The gem seemed very familiar. Dan knew he saw it before, he saw it… in a video game! It's called… it's called a… "That's a… Chaos Emerald!" He shouted in realization.

"Your are correct. The reason for me collecting these aren't any of your concern. But what I will tell you, is that I know what you have done to my family."

Dan was taken back. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I was shown what you did to my friends and family! And what you did to me…" He replied looking at his hands.

"I don't know what your talking about! You ever said that is lying!"

"I won't fall for your tricks. I have no time for games, farewell!" Eclipse shouted as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

As the Tenrec disappeared, Dan noticed something glowing. He looked to his right and saw a dark blue gem as big as his head, floating above the road. "Whoa… where did that come from?"

He walked towards and reached out towards it, the 'Sapphire' disappearing and reappearing in his hand, shrinking down to the size of his fist.

"So this is a Chaos Emerald." He mused. "How do I know it's name, anyway…?"

As he was holding the Chaos Emerald, it started to glow immensely. "Huh? what's happening?" The emerald was shining brighter and brightly. Then suddenly, there was a flash of light, Dan was trying to shield himself from the brightness.

When he opened his eyes, noticed he was in a new location entirely, he was in the streets of a different city. A city that looked strangely like…New York… "Whoa! Eustace…." He spoke to no one in particular. "We're not in Kansas, anymore." Kansas being a metaphor for his original world, Earth, he never even been to Kansas.


	2. Skyscraper Scamper

Shawn Fowl dreamt of -whatever he dreamt about, he couldn't really tell, because his dream ended as he began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch.

'_7:00am-an hour later than usual.'_

He also noticed that he was sleeping on grass.

'_Am I outside? Why would I be outside? I clearly remember going to bed in my Bedroom!'_

He stood up, noticing that for some reason, he feels…different. Like he got shorter or something. He couldn't understand why.

He noticed a Water Fountain close by, so he walked over to it to see his reflection in the water. When he saw his reflection, he thought that something is seriously wrong!

He took a closer look at himself, taking in all the details. He had bright yellow fur and a white underbelly and chest, with white fur on his muzzle, inner ears, and the tip of his tail. There was a yellow lightning-bolt insignia on the front of his torso. He wore a black jacket, hooded and unzipped with a similar yellow lightning bolt-insignia on the back, and on his head there was a red baseball cap under his hood, letting four bangs of hair/fur fall beneath its rim, his hood covered his ears. On his hands were white gloves that bore smaller versions of the insignia displayed on his chest, as well as a red rubber wristband on each wrist. Covering his feet were a pair of yellow sneakers, triple-strapped and red at the heels, the sides bearing the same insignia portrayed on his gloves and chest.

'_What's with all the electric logos on me?' _the young fox asked himself.

He looked around and noticed a more populated area of the park. He walked towards it curiously.

As he entered the populated area, he noticed the area was round, with benches aligning the circumference of the area. There were two food vendors on the other side. In the center of the area was a fountain, with a gold statue of the planet in the center. Taking a closer look, he noticed the countries looked like a warped version of Earth. There were two exits, one leading outside the park, the other leading to another part of the park.

The fox sat down on a bench, looking at the food vendors. He was hungry, but he didn't have any money, he didn't have a clue what the currency In this world was.

As the Yellow Fox sat on the Bench, He decided just sitting down isn't going to get him anywhere, So he got up and beginning looking around. But where to go?

As he pondered this, one of the Humans in the park Saw him standing there looking confused, So the not-so-young Man walked up to him to see if he could help him out.

"Hello there!" The man greeted. " Are lost?"

The sudden Voice slightly startled the Fox, But he noticed it was just a … rather creepy… Man. Then Shawn realized he had just been asked a Question, So he nodded yes.

"Well, You seem to be new around here. Your in Empire City! People come here with the dream of Becoming Something Big! I'm Louie Montaine, And I'll be your tour Guide! How does that sound?"

It was then that The yellow Anthro actually got a Good look at the Guy. He seemed to in his late 20s/early 30s, Was about A foot or two taller than him, He had receding blonde hair put in Weird hairstyle that resemble 2 horns, kind of. And a Goatee. He wore a yellow T-Shirt and Blue Jean overalls. And he also wore a Pair of… feminine… looking White Sunglasses, and Brown and Yellow shoes. The way he dresses, talks, and walks just gave The Fox a creepy and … gay… Vibe. He was at a lost for words, Which he always is anyway.

Not getting any answer, Louie just continued. "The entrance to the Skyscraper Scamper is just that over there, You could get rings there Which you could use to purchase many Fabulous things!"

The Fox nodded and began walking …err, running, toward the entrance Stage.

"Ok, Bye! Call me if you need anything!" Louie called out to him in departure, Ignoring the fact he was RUNNING AWAY AS FAST AS HE CAN!

Boy, Was he glad to be away from that Guy!

As he entered the "Entrance Stage", He noticed that there was a lot of wide open space, enough or him to run around in. He did just that.

He took off running through the grass, but he noticed that he was running a lot faster then normal. He was reaching speeds of 500mph and STILL keep going! Running gave him a thrill, an exciting feeling. For a while, he could have sworn his feet weren't touching the ground, as if he were flying across the ground.

He stopped running as a funny feeling jolted through him. He cocked his head to the side and saw what looked like a generator, possibly containing a thousand volts of electricity. He subconsciously walked up to it and reached out to it. To his surprise, he saw bolts of electricity jump from the generator to his hand. It didn't shock him at all! In fact… it was… empowering him.

He suddenly realized he could feel electricity flowing through his veins, and stimulating his mind.

He looked at a tall lamp post, and shot his hand towards it. A large lightning bolt shot from his hand to the light, making it much brighter then before thanks to the extra power.

As he continued wandering the area, he saw what appeared to be Gold Rings. About as big as his wrist and they were floating…

As he grabbed them, they disappeared into him. As he absorbed them, he could the electricity inside build up greatly. These rings were powerful!

He ran up to a what appeared to be a fountain with these 3 large platform-like surfaces arranged like a giant 3-step staircase.

After reaching the top, he saw these round capsule-like things. He jumped inside while curled into a ball and they automatically sent him up, forward and forward towards a tall structure. He landed on a gold plaque-like thing on the ground. The plaque emitted a gold aura around Shawn and teleported him to another location.

Shawn ended up running down a highway in another part of the city. When he reached a certain speed, he again felt as if he was flying across road. To check this, he look down at where his legs were…supposed to be. This was when he realized that he was basically levitating! He was practically flying! Although… The fact that a Fox could fly didn't surprise him much for some reason, but he didn't care about that. But how was he flying? Possibly due to the fact that the electricity inside of him stimulated and sped up his brain power, which happened to have reached a certain level which would allow telekinetic powers! …How did he know that? Oh yeah, the fact the electricity is stimulating his brain power essentially made him a Super Genius. Again, super genius yellow foxes didn't surprise him.

As he flew down the highway, he broke through a toll booth, falling down to a slightly lower part of the highway. As he collected some rings, he used his electricity to speed up his levitating.

He drifted along a tight curve and flew through a loop-de-loop. He wondered what type of Highway has loops.

The loop ended at a rail, which he tried his best not to fall off of. He grinded up the rail, and a red spring at the end lifted him up in the air, where he began levitating in place.

He saw two spinning robots in front of him and another one to the far left. He chose not to question why robots were here, so he instead pondered what to do.

He curled up into a ball and started spinning, while cackling electricity enveloped him. He shot through each one of the robots and flew towards a floating spring, sending him onto another highway. He flew through a tunnel while dodging bombs which shouldn't be put on a highway.

He exited the tunnel and tried his best not to fall of the highway as he made a very tight turn before shooting through another bomb-filled tunnel. The tunnel ended with this ramps that sent Shawn onto a rooftop. His momentum kept him running towards a set of springs that catapulted him up the wall of taller part of the building. He landed on the roof.

He ran forward and made a leap of faith of the other end. While soaring in the air, he shot like a lightning bolt through another spinning robot and landing on another roof. He saw a large horizontal concrete beam connecting the building to another one. On the beam were spiked walls that moved clockwise and counter clockwise around the cylinder.

Shawn carefully run along the beam, making sure the spiked walls weren't in his way. He made his way to the other rooftop, and bounced off springs that sent him towards another rooftop.

Another spring launched him a few feet in the air. In front of him was an electrical spinning robot in front of a vertical zip-line.

He turned into a Lightning ball and shot through the robot and grabbed onto the Zip-line that pulled him up onto a higher roof. To the right of a taller building that was located on this roof, he saw a short "path" that had three blue robots and a ramp. _Egg Fighters…_

He surrounded himself with electricity as he flew through these robots and jumped off the ramp. He landed on a dash panel on another rooftop. The dashpad sent him flying to the right. A spring sent him onto a highway. Instead of running along the highway, he instead traveled across the road. A spring sent him towards a Zip-Line that brought him running through a loop.

The loop ended, causing him to fall down through a glass floor that was located between to tall concrete walls. He landed on a spring that sent him up in the air, into colorful rainbow rings.

He fought the strange urge to pull off tricks as he flew onto a set of floating platforms that led to a zipline that brought him onto a spring on a highway. The spring launched him into a glass wall of an outside part of the outside of a building. He ran through a pile of blue barrels and ran through a large loop than went down the wall of the building.

He landed on a lower roof of the building and ran towards a spring that sent him up to a raised part of the roof. He shot a lightning bolt through an Egg Fighter before running onto a glass floor.

He stomped through the glass floor and landed on a floating platform. He jumped onto a pathway on the side of a building and electrically flew through a series of glass windows. A ramp sent him flying towards a long bridge.

As he landed, he noted that it looked a lot like the Brooklyn Bridge. He was cut off from his thoughts as he saw a giant flying robot behind him. Frightened, the Fox took off flying down the bridge. The _Egg Chaser _right behind him.

The robot shot huge lasers at Shawn, but he dodged them, along with bombs that were laid out along the bridge. This continued for a mile or two. This part of the bridge ended as he ran to a part leading to the left. A few green robots flying in front of him along with several Egg Fighters laid out along this part of the Bridge.

He dodged lasers and flames sent by these robots. He countered by knocking electrically charged Egg Fighters at the robots. The bridge finally ended as a spring sent him flying towards another spring to spring to spring before landing on a rooftop.

He ran onto a gold rail that jutted out of the roof, and began to grind down the rail.

He had to quickly jumped from rail to rail as each previous rail ended.

His current rail curved past a gold colored building as he jumped off the rail and shot towards a series of robots. But he accidentily missed one and fell down, but luckily he spun towards a robot that was located below the other ones. He bounced off the robot and landed on a panel located on the building to the right.

He jumped off that panel onto another panel and launched toward a gold rail. He eventually came up to a shadowed rooftop area. He jumped off the other side and attacked a series of robots before flying through a trail of rings into a rainbow ring and landing on another gold ring.

He kept grinding, and jumping to another rail before the other one ended, past several buildings before he bounced off a spring and fell down to another rooftop. This roof had a gold statue of what may be the solar system. Around the statue was a series of Egg Fighters.

Shawn jumped into the air and shot several lightning bolts at each one.

After the robots were destroyed, he noticed something glowing next to him. A glowing yellow emerald, as big as his head. He grabbed the emerald, it changed to a smaller size, and stared at it.

It was brilliant cut and glowing with massive amounts of energy. _A Chaos Emerald…_

How did he know that?

The Emerald filled the Fox with incredible energy. He could feel massive amounts of electricity coursing through his body and soul. It was then that he noticed the emerald had a faint pulse, as if it was tracking something…

To test his theory, he pointed the Chaos Emerald In several directions before pointing it downwards, where it pulsed more.

The Fox looked down the edge of the roof, and through all the grey fog making the ground look non-existent, he saw a small, feint blue dot.

Shawn put the emerald away into his pocket, where it seemed to vanish, yet he knew it was still there. He walked to edge of the roof and jumped off.

He never thought he would ever do that. If anyone seen him do that, they'd think he was suicidal.

* * *

The dark navy blue hedgehog walked along the streets of the New York look-a-like, staring intently at his blue Chaos Emerald.

He chose to not look at the street signs, as some of the street names seemed familiar and gave him a migraine, such as 'S Shadow Ave', 'Rouge Street', and 'E-123 Omega Rd'. Such Headaches!

He stopped walking as he felt something, his emerald pulsing. Something coming from above…

"Hedgehog senses…. Tingling…" He joked.

He jumped as he saw a yellow Lightning Bolt strike in front of him. The lightning bolt revealed himself to be a Yellow fox, wearing a red hat and a black hooded jacket. The Hood, had, and 4 bangs covered the Fox's face as he was bent over and kneeling on the ground, recovering from the landing. He eventually stood up, revealing electric blue eyes, a yellow lightning bolt-insignia on his chest, white gloves with lightning bolts on them, and yellow shoes with red at the heel, with the yellow overlapping the red in a yellow lightning bolt fashion. The fox was holding his head in a daze.

Dan stared at the fox in a mixture of amazement, and slight familiarity. The fox's hood and hat reminded him of his quiet best friend, Shawn Fowl.

"Hey." The Hedgehog greeted.

The fox simply responded with a wave.

"You don't talk much do you…" Dan mused.

The fox seemed to even act like Shawn.

"My name's Dan. Dan Cruezer."

At this, the Fox froze. He had a look of Shock on his face.

* * *

Shawn was shocked. He was standing in front of a navy blue hedgehog who claimed to be his best friend, Dan!

He opened his mouth and was thinking of saying _Hey, It's me, Shawn!, _but he was always too nervous to talk.

* * *

Dan stared at the Fox. He saw the fox open his mouth, and he almost heard "_Hey Dan! It's me, Shawn!" _But something told him the Fox didn't exactly say it…

"I knew it! You _Are _Shawn!" Dan said in realization. He put his arm around the fox's shoulder. "Good to see you buddy!"

Shawn was even more shocked then before. _Did- Did Dan just read my mind? _

"I read your mind!" Dan shouted in excitement! "This whole other-world is getting cooler by the second!"

Shawn relaxed a bit. The Hedgehog was definitely the Dan he knew.

"Can you believe this, buddy? We're cartoon animals with Super Powers! I can control energy and you seem to control electricity!" He paused as he remembered something. "O yeah, I almost forgot!" Dan pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald out nowhere. "Look, I found this '_Chaos Emerald_'!"

Shawn's eyes widened. He pulled out his Yellow Chaos Emerald and showed it to him. _Me Too!_

"You too! This is awesome!"

But before they knew, the Emeralds glowed brightly, and there was a bright flash of light.

When they opened there Eyes, they noticed they were in a more natural area. The grass was green and had white s, pointing forward like arrows. There was tall cliffs around them, the walls of earth being Orange checkerboard. There were several palm trees everywhere, and they could see a few white stone ruins. They also noticed some parts of the path had sand, and they saw the ocean around them past the cliffs. This place had a tropical beach-like feel and smell.

Before they could continue looking at their new surroundings, they heard a scream. A very loud scream, and it was definitely feminine.

"A cry for help! Someone's in trouble!" Dan exclaimed. His face lit up in an excited smirk. "Look's like this is a Job for…" He began. "ENERGY THE HEDGEHOG!" He Shouted up the heavens, giving himself a new name. "…and his faithful Sidekick, SPARKY THE FOX" He continued, naming his friend.

The newly named 'Sparky' blinked, surprised by his friends outburst before glaring at him. _dude… I am not your 'sidekick'._

"Come on, Buddy! We have to save that damsel-in-distress! …You know… She sounded kind of like your sister."

The fox rolled his eyes, of course Da- err… 'Energy' would notice that. He was in love with her.

"You wanna race?" The Hedgehog asked with a challenging look.

Sparky gave a look that said: _Oh, your on! _

"Ready…" Energy began as they got ready to run. "GO!"

At that, they shot off through the Seaside Hills. If anyone saw, all they would see would be A Light Blue streak of Energy and a Bright Yellow bolt of Lightning.


	3. Seaside Hill

The giggles of a young 11-12-year-old girl could be heard coming from an ancient stone palace somewhere in the Ocean Palace half of the Seaside Hill Zone.

The source of the Laughter was an 11-12 year old hedgehog girl named Christina Heart. She was a pinkish red, her muzzle, inner ears, and arms were a light-ish shade of tan. Her long pink-highlighted red quills went down her back like long hair, with some quills on the front of her head swept to the side like a bang. (A/N: Overall, just imagine the little mermaid, Ariel's hair.) Her eyes were a cotton candy blue, matching her pants. She wore a pink long T-shirt with a red Heart on the front, and a pair of white sneakers with pink colored: stripes on the side, heart at the toe, and socks. Her hands were covered in the usual white gloves, with 3 gold bracelets on her wrists.

She was currently sitting on the stone floors of the front of the palace. In front of her was an army of red-and-orange robots, something in her mind calling them Egg Pawns. The Egg-Pawns, instead of trying to attack her, were dancing around like idiots with a strange pink glow around them and hearts floating around them, as if a spell was cast on them. Their dancing was the reason the girl was giggling.

"Ha ha ha!" She giggled, "You guys are funny!"

Occasionally, one of the robots would trip and destroy it self. This would cause the girl to scream out a louder laugh, almost sounding like a scream of fear. This exact thing happened a minute or two ago.

* * *

At this moment, Energy the Hedgehog and Sparky the Fox had fallen down on this very area. After destroying Egg Pawns, being launched from cannons, riding in racecar-like things, and trying to outrun giant stone wheels… they had finished their race to the "Damsel in Distress".

"Ha! I win!" Energy proclaimed, "No matter where or what we are, I will always be faster then you!"

Sparky rolled his eyes at the Hedgehog before noticing the dancing robots. He was confused at why the robots were dancing, glowing pink, and had 'hearts' floating around them. He turned towards his dark-blue friend to see his reaction to this, but instead found him glowing pink, with hearts in his eyes and floating around him. The yellow fox was confused at why he wasn't affected by this.

Energy felt… a strange mixture of love and happiness. Why this was, he didn't know and didn't care. He felt all negative thoughts completely leave his mind. The only thing on his mind was "Sparky's" sister; Christina Heart, and something told him that giggling pinkish-red hedgehog girl was her.

He strolled towards her in a daze, his face in a big smile. The ends of his quills could almost becoming a purplish color, almost becoming pink.

Sparky stared wide-eyed at the change in the shade of Energy's fur and quills. The fox's mind quickly figured out what was happening to him: Back in their original world, Dan had a crush on Christina. In this world, Christina must have some sort of positive energy surrounding her, which affects any one around her, similar to a love potion. This causes all positive emotions to grow to the extremes, and Energy has the ability to absorb and manipulate any form of Energy. So Christina's "Love Energy" is affecting Energy's positive emotions, especially his love for her, and Energy is absorbing the aura also, which doubles the affects, it's going to take a lot to snap him out of it.

So there was only one thing Sparky can do, shock him with lightning.

Energy crouched in front of the giggling girl.

"Hehehe…. Hi! I'm Christina Heart! What's your name?" She greeted him.

"Hello, Christina… It's me, Dan, but call me Energy." He (re-)introduced himself. "You know… you look very beautiful as a Hedgehog."

"Thank you!" Christina replied, not noticing the flirty tone in the male hedgehog's voice.

Before the Hedgehog could say any more, he was struck by a bolt of Lightning. His fur switching from almost pink to an almost yellow before fading back to it's normal navy blue.

"…Huh? Wha… what happened?" The Hedgehog muttered.

The girl stood up and looked around. Where the robots used to be, all that was left was scrap metal. She could see a yellow fox in a black unzipped hoody and red hat, his hand cackling with electricity. Something told her that the fox was her brother.

Sparky was caught by surprise as the female hedgehog ran up and squeezed the life out of him in a death-hug.

"Hello, Big Brother!" She said, obviously oblivious to the fact she's nearly killing him.

Sparky struggled with all his strength to escape, but unfortunately… he isn't that strong. He really needed to breathe.

Thankfully, the girl let go. The Fox collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She shouted as she remembered something. She reached behind her back and pulled out a red brilliant cut jewel. "I think it's called a Chaos Emerald!"

'_Her too?' _Sparky thought. _'She found a Chaos Emerald also?'_

"Yup!" She replied. "It's pretty…"

After regaining his composure, Energy walked over to his friends, noticing the Red Chaos Emerald in Christina's hands.

"Woah, you too?" He asked. He showed her his blue emerald. "We've got Emeralds, also!"

Sparky pulled out his yellow emerald, bringing it out towards the others.

As they held out their Chaos Emeralds towards each other, the emeralds all started glowing brightly.

"Uh oh…" Energy said. "We're going to teleport again, aren't we…"

Instead of teleporting to a new location, the emeralds caused the giant stone doors of the ocean palace to open, revealing a long pathway made of these ancient stone ruins, leading across the ocean towards what looked like a city.

"Ooh… that city sure looks wonderful!" Christina said.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Energy exclaimed. "Before we go, we need a new name for you…" He began thinking of what to call her.

'_How about "Lovable"?'_

"LOVABLE! That's perfect, buddy!" Energy shouted. "So, Lovable the Hedgehog, let's go to that city!"


	4. Crisis City

A yawn escaped the mouth of a sleepy Gregory Simmons. He sleepy opened his eyes for a brief second before closing them again and drifting back to sleep.

His eyes shot open as what he saw actually made it into his sleepy-head. He was up on his feet in a second. He was in some sort of enchanted garden with a lake in the center. The whole place was filled with small creatures. They were about a ½ foot. They were mostly light blue with yellow on the tips of their Teardrop-shaped heads, Rounded balls where there hands would be, and toes of their feet. They also had a yellow ball floating above their heads. The creatures kinda looked like they might be made of water or something… But one thing was certain: They were… adoooorable!

"Awww! Their so cute!" He said. He walked up to one and petted them on their backs with his red gloves, making sure he didn't hurt their small pink wings- wait a minute… He didn't wear gloves!

He made a dash to the lake in the center of the garden and looked at his reflection.

He was a 3' 4 Orange-ish Red Echidna with a tan-muzzle. His quills were styled into spiky dreads, with 2 sharp bangs falling on the sides of his face from the top, around his blazing yellow eyes, matching the yellow martial-arts headband tied around his for-head, his bangs falling over it and his dreads under it. On his chest/stomach area was the image of a stone on fire, like a flaming meteor. He wore red gloves, with black on the back/tongue. (A/N: I got the design from a glove from Sonic Chronicles) He also had a pair of red boots with yellow flames on the sides, and black were the laces/tongue would be. He also wore a yellow belt made out of the same material as a karate belt.

Greg stared wide-eyed. "What the Heck happened to me!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that."

Greg turned around at the second voice. He saw a 14-year-old Orange female echidna. She seemed to be dressed in old Tribal wear, resembling those of the Mayans. She wore white gloves with blue crystal bracelets, matching her blue eyes. She also wore a gold Tiara-like headband on her forehead, under her dreads.

"My name is Tikal." The female echidna said as she introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Greg." The male echidna answered. "Where are we?"

"This is a Chao Garden. These gardens are home to the Chao."

As Greg looked around, he noticed that the Chao and Tikal seemed oddly familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it…

He shook off the thought as Tikal continued talking.

"They are very peaceful. So relaxing."

Greg nodded in agreement. He did feel a lot calmer then usual, in here. Normally, he was short tempered and a little mean.

"But they do not know the danger the world is in right now…"

Greg was surprised to hear this. "Wait, what danger!"

"A terrible thing has happened! The heroes of this world… they… they disappeared!"

"Disappeared? Whadaya mean they disappeared!?"

"That mean doctor… h-he did something too them… They were the protectors of this world, as well as another world and time. Without them, who knows what evil could be unleashed!"

Greg was still. _'This is getting serious…' _He thought to himself. "I could help you."

Tikal smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. This world needs heroes or the future will be in Crisis."

"Whadaya mean by crisis?"

All of a sudden, The female echidna transformed into a red and white ball of light, floating around the male echidna as a trail of sparkles. Instantly, the beautiful, safe haven of the Chao Garden was gone, and in it's place was… literally he**ck **on Earth, or whatever this world is! (Yes, I refuse to use the name of that 'bad place.' )

He and Tikal appeared to be floating above a ruined city. The tall skyscrapers and ruined highways were the only things visible from the Modern world, they stood tall, high above the sea of Lava that appeared to have flooded the world. In the distance, he could see a raging tornado of flames. The cloudy sky was also slightly tinted red. Among the highways and buildings, he could make out these weird monsters made of flame. From all this Lava and Fire, this place seems to be very, very hot. Veeeeeeeeeeeery hot. But… for some reason, he didn't feel any heat. He would have chalked this up as him not really being here and Tikal is just showing him a vision, but he could feel the wind blowing in his face.

Tikal lowered them down to one of the highways. "In the present, this was the Kingdom of Soleanna, the City of Water. But in this future, it is known as Crisis City. Without our heroes, the world will come to this."

Greg chuckled a little at the irony of the City of Water being engulfed in flames ."What happened here?" Greg asked. "What's with all the fire."

"These Flames… They burn away at this world destroying everything in there path. They come from an eternal life form, that no one can truly defeat, the flames of disaster… known as Iblis."

That short speech gave Greg a headache, he could of sworn he heard those very words somewhere before… "So this is the Bad Future. …Can we go back to the present now?"

"Not yet. There is something here that you must obtain. It is very important that you find it. Just go towards the Tornado. Good luck!" And with that, Tikal turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

Greg stood there, angry. "So she just gonna leave me hear to die? Fine then!"

He looked on at the destroyed city around him. Crisis City… Greg sighed. "Might as well find that thing. Hopefully it's a way out of this Heckhole."

As he stood there, he thought of everything that just happened. He wakes up as some weird reddish creature (although a part of him knew it was an echidna), in a place that looked like Heaven on earth, with these cute little water things, then this orange echidna girl comes along and drops him into this fire-y place to DIE. Who's bright idea was it to turn him into this animal thing and drop him off in another universe. Why did that girl drop him into this lava filled heck!

As these things flew through his head, he got angry, and the more he thought of these, the angrier he got. Eventually, he started thinking of all the things that made him angry. His friend, Dan Cruezer, always had to ditch them to go see his other friend, he hated that, and he hated that other guy. His other friend, Shawn, always drawing stuff for everyone else, but when Greg asks him to draw something, he either 'forgets' or doesn't 'feel like drawing at the moment'. He hated that, too! He got angrier, and angrier! Although, unbeknownst to him, smoke started rising from him. The highway he stood on started shaking a little, as if there was an earthquake. Eventually, small, flickering flames appeared, and rocks rose out of the lava below, and started floating a little. The angrier he got, the more those flames grew, and the more rocks started flying. And then, he reached his boiling point, and let a loud yell. "ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrRAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Large fountains of lava rose up behind him, Molten Rocks were flying around him, and he was completely surrounded by an aura of Flames. He stood there, that angry glare on his face. The fire, rocks and Lava around him made him look like a force to be reckoned with. Then he realized that something was wrong, as his eyes grew wide and confused, everything calmed down suddenly. He looked around, finding nothing but the ruined world. "…the heck was that?"

He brushed it off and, with determination, started running down the slope of the Highway. Normally, he didn't really like to run all the time, unlike his best friends Dan and Shawn, who always liked to run around all the time for some reason, but this was serious. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. He ran along the road, collecting these floating gold rings that gave him more energy, coming a large gap, with these flying fire monsters. He guessed they were spawns of Iblis. He hated Iblis, and he hated these monsters. He was going to put out all these fire monsters.

With a mighty warrior cry, he pulled his fist back, and then shot forward, fist first, spinning like a drill with an aura of Flame, and homed in on each of the fire demons.

He landed on the other side of the broken highway. Jumping to a higher ledge, he saw these flaming worms. He ran up to them and let out several strong fire-enhanced stone-shattering punches, and the Iblis Worms were gone. The fact that he was generating fire didn't seem to faze him.

He jumped off a ramp, and landed on another ruined highway, absorbing more gold rings. He saw 2 different paths ahead of him. On made of a Highway broken into 3 to 4 parts with Iblis dog-things, and the other made of floating platforms with those Iblis flyers. He chose the second path. He jumped across the floating platforms, attacking the flyers as he jumped. He jumped towards a zip-line thing that brought him to a higher ledge. He saw a group of Iblis worms. He launched himself fist-first, straight down to the ground, unleashing a large quake, killing the worms instantly.

He jumped onto a red spring, launching himself upwards onto a higher ledge, presumably a building or something. He jumped onto a floating platform with rings, and jumped onto a balcony of a building, running along it before jumping to the balcony of a building on the other side. He jumped off a ramp, landing on a Dash Panel on a building, sending him running forward across the rooftop. He jumped and attacked a series of Iblis Flyers, landing on a highway that curled into a loop-de-loop. At the end was a ramp that sent him flying over the sea of lava, landing on another highway that curled upwards like ramp, sending Greg onto a a rooftop. He jumped onto a higher footing, seeing a pool of Lava with Iblis Flyers, and on a higher ledge, a pool of Lava with an Iblis Worm. Greg charged Fire in his fist, then launched forward like a spinning drill, homing in on each enemy.

Landing on a higher part of the roof, he saw a huge part of the roof was a pool of Lava, with parts of the roof surviving as small footings. _'Lava ain't gonna burn me!' _He thought. He stepped right onto the Lava and walked right across it _'Jesus may have walked across the ocean, but I'm walking on pure hot Lava! Beat that!' _He thought to himself. Then he stopped and looked around, remembering where he is. _'I take that back…' _

He jumped onto a ledge and jumped onto a spring, sending him bouncing off various wall-mounted springs and landing on another rooftop that's partially flooded by Lava. This time, he jumped across the footing, coming up to a spring, leading up to a higher ledge. He jumped off the ledge, flying through these large orange dash rings and a rainbow ring. He landed on a small balcony with a floating miniature version of his echidna head, with an orange glow. He touched it, and it disappeared into him, with a '+1' appearing above his head. "What the Heck? I ain't in no Video Game!"

He homed in on a Iblis Biter and landed on a ledge, seeing various floating platforms in front of him. "Ok, what's with all the floating platforms?"

He jumped across them, and flew through a Dash-Ring, sending him to a Dash-Panel leading to a spring. The Spring launched him high in to the sky in front of a tall building, passing several stories. Eventually, he saw an opened floor and, using his Fire-Powers, used an Air-Dash to destroy them. He landed on a Dash Panel, sending him running to a Orange Dash Ring that propelled him to a higher footing. He saw an opening in the floor with a wooded crate in it, blocking the path. Greg rolled his eyes.

He jumped up and hammered down in a fire-y earthquake drill punch. He walked forward and jumped onto a higher ledge, and ran across several unstable platforms. He reached the other side and jumped up to a higher ledge, reaching a spring. It bounced him above a platform that rested atop a geyser of Lava. He hammered down to lower the platform, to reach the next area, the Air-Boosted over a pool of lava to another lava-geyser platform. He hammered-down again and air-boosted towards a spring that propelled him across towards another wall-mounted spring that sent him flying into another wall-mounted spring, bringing him to the interior of another building.

He bounced off a Iblis Worm to reach a higher ledge. He jumped off a platform to reach a spring that sent him to a higher ledge. He air-boosted to get across the area, and attacked an Iblis Worm. He drilled down to an unstable platform, then jumped onto a ledge and hammered down through a series of wooden crates. Landing on a lava-geyser, he stomped it down and air boosted to the next one to repeat the process, coming upon another one to repeat it again. He ran off a ramp and flew in the air, all the way towards a long stretch of a highway, leading towards… the Tornado! "There's the Tornado!" Greg said to himself. "Finally, I can get out of this place!"

He landed on the highway, and launched himself down like a rocket with an aura of fire! He kept himself in the Fire-Boost as the zoomed down the street. Purposely running into walls of fire to re-energize himself. Eventually, the Tornado started shooting cars at him.

"Woah! That Tornado's carrying a car!" Greg's face twisted into confusion. That was something DAN would say! "Why'd I say that? It sounded familiar…"

Eventually, he came to the end. "Now where's the thing Tikal said I had to find? She said it was by the tornado…"

He looked at the Tornado. It swirled around like mad. It was made out fire, with wind swirling around it. His dreads swirling in the wind. There also seemed to be a red glow in the center of it.

"Wait a minute…" Greg stared at the red glow, it looked like some kind of gem… "That's it! But how do I get it…?"

He crouched down, then jumped off the ledge and air-boosted into the raging tornado. He had his hand open, and grabbed the red gem. The winds of the Tornado kept him afloat in the center. The red jewel in his hand. He looked at it with admiration. It was rectangular-ish. Emerald Cut. As he held it, it glowed brightly. The Tornado started growing more fierce, spinning like mad. "What's going on?!"

Then there was a bright red flash.

Energy the Hedgehog, Sparky the Fox, and Lovable the Hedgehog were at the end of the stone path, about to step into the city when a bright red light flashed beside them. The light dimmed down to reveal an Orange-tinted Red Echidna, holding a red Emerald-Cut gem.

"Hello!" Lovable greeted.

"Who the heck are you people?" The Echidna asked rudely.

Energy stepped forward. "I'm Dan Cruezer, and this is Shawn Fowl and his sister, Christina Heart." He introduced, using their real names. "But you can call me…" He began, "ENERGY! Energy the Hedgehog! With his partners: Sparky the Fox and Lovable the Hedgehog!" He finished in a Heroic tone.

The Echidna smiled. Him, Dan and Shawn were all close friends, They were a Trio. "Dan? Shawn? Christina? What are you guys doing here?! It's me, Greg!"

'_I knew it!' _Sparky thought.

Greg stared at the Fox, oddly. "You say something…?"

Energy was shocked. "You can hear it too!?" He asked. "Dude! The three of us have a Psychic connection!" He turned to Lovable. "What about you, Lovable? Can you hear Sparky's thoughts?"

'_Can you hear this?' _the Fox tested.

"A little…" She answered. "I can hear him… a little bit…"

"So her connection isn't as strong…" Energy said to himself. He turned to Greg. "By the way… we need to change your name! What's your power?"

Greg flexed his 'muscles' and unleashed a Flaming aura around him, with Lava and Rocks swirling around him. "Fire, Earth and Lava!"

'_Hmm…'_ Sparky thought. '_All the elements of a Volcano… Your name has to be something Volcanic…' _

Energy's eyes lit up. "I got it! We'll call you Volcanix!"

"Isn't that what he just said?" The Echidna asked.

"No. Volcanix, with an X! The X makes it sound cooler."

"Well, ok then. Volcanix the Echidna!" The newly christened 'Volcanix' said.

"Yeah! The Power Trio is back! Energy, Sparky and Volcanix! With the addition of Lovable! Now let's go into that City!"


	5. Grand Metropolis

The four of them stood inside an elevator, going all the way up to the top of a skyscraper. Lovable and Volcanix had previously switched their emeralds, so Lovable had the Emerald-Cut red Emerald and Volcanix had the Brilliant-Cut red Emerald, Sol and Chaos Emerald, respectively; the name for the Emerald-cut one being provided by Sparky moment ago while in the elevator, the name seemed to just come to him for some mysterious reason. Eventually, they reached the top and exited the elevator.

The four stood wide eyed atop the green sky scraper. The city was amazing! The skyscrapers were the tallest they had ever seen, and there seemed to be what looked like a highway made out of a blue light that seemed to come from these red pipes. They could also make out hover cars that zoomed across the sky at high speed. Also, something resembling a factory seemed to be on the other side of the city. On several buildings, were logos for a company called HEXAeco, Basically, the city was so advanced, it was like they stepped into the future.

"What the…" Energy said, surprisingly at a loss for words.

"This place is amazing!" Lovable said, amazed by the cities beauty as she wandered off, unnoticed.

"Coooooooooool! What is this place?" Volcanix said.

"Come on, let's check this place out!" Energy shouted, excitedly as he rushed forward down the inclined path formed by this building. Sparky immediately followed behind him, running. Volcanix followed, slightly angry at the fact that Energy was in the lead.

4

Sparky looked at a holographic sign, saying GRAND METROPOLIS. _'Apparently, this place is Grand Metropolis…' _He told Volcanix. Sparky was mesmerized by how advanced this city was, compared to the more modern looking New York-esque city that he woke up in. _'How could a city get so advanced? This city must be powered by an automated energy plant! That must be what HEXAeco is!'_

"Energy?!" Energy asked. "So that's ME flowing through those red pipes!"

They flew off a ramp and landed on one of the energy-fueled highways, immediately being propelled forward as soon as their feet came near the blue energy.

"Woo! We're being propelled forward!" Energy exclaimed.

"Why the heck am I moving faster!" Volcanix complained.

'_Those red pipes must be converting the energy from the power plant into solidified kinetic energy,' _Sparky explained.

"And that affects the kinetic energies inside of us, causing us to move faster then we intend, right?" Energy added as they bounced off a set of springs, over a holographic advertisement for HEXAeco, and onto a green platform, which had another energy road to the left.

Sparky and Volcanix came to a complete stop at Energy's sudden burst of intelligence. They stared at the blue hedgehog, oddly.

"What?" he asked.

'_O…K….' _Sparky thought. _'Let's just keep going…'_

They ran across another energy pathway and came to another green rooftop. There were two robots like the ones from the ocean palace standing upon wooden crates.

"Yes! Robots!" Energy said. Upon instinct, Energy launched himself into a Homing Attack at the robots before his teammates could attack (much to their annoyance) and continued up an upwards slanted pathway leading to the roof of a taller building. This building looked like two tall buildings with a pathway connecting them several feet below. There were flying robots floating between the buildings, creating a sort of pathway. At the end of the first building, there were two signs floating a few feet from each other, each sign being blue with the word "SPEED" on it.

"Speed? That must mean me!" Energy yelled excitedly as he once again took the lead. He rushed forward and used a light Homing Attack to bounce off of each robot to get to each one, with Sparky and Volcanix following him, destroying the robots. As they came to the other side, there was a large turtle-like robot at the end of the building, with a red "gate" where a energy highway should be. This robot seemed stronger then others.

Energy charged blue energy into his hands and launched a powerful Energy Ball at the robot, destroying it completely, causing the road to turn on.

On the other side was the roof of a blue building with walls formed by an orange building on the left and a green building on the right, forming a pathway leading forward and to the right, creating a corner. Around the corner, there was a flying robot with a deactivated highway and robots floating above where it should be. One lightning bolt from Sparky was all it took for the robot to be destroyed and the highway to turn on.

They immediately destroyed the robots that floated above the blue path as they dashed across and down another path as they passed over a green building. This downward energy path lead to a blue rooftop with tall blue buildings on both sides and one in front half the size of the two on the sides. Energy quickly Homing-Attacked two robots before bouncing on a red spring, the three of them reaching the top of the building in front. There was a series of robots standing in a V shape, with turtle robot sitting at the point.

Energy curled up into a ball and charged his energy while spinning, using himself as an Energy ball as he spun through each robot, again not leaving any for his friends to fight. There was another SPEED Sign with a yellow FLY sign above it, under a large floating air dash ring, but Energy ignored the FLY route and went through the SPEED route. The three of them ran up a blue path and launched off a ramp, landing on another energy road with several loops. They ran off the road and landed inside a building.

Inside the building were 2 robots, which were (again) destroyed by Energy. This caused a wall on the other side of a bottomless pit to fall down, forming a path back to the outside. Three more robots started running towards them and were immediately destroyed.

There were more signs signifying this is a SPEED route, with long trails of rings. Energy, immediately remembering what he did in Speed Highway, dashed along the trail of rings at Light-Speed, leading towards a sealed door with something sticking out of the wall next to it with a handle on it, it was most likely a switch. Sparky walked up to it and tried to push it into the wall, guessing that it will open the door. Unfortunately it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he pushed.

"Out of the way!" Volcanix yelled as he pushed Sparky out of the way and walked toward the switch. He pushed it in with one arm and no effort, opening the door. Sparky just looked away, slightly embarrassed and annoyed. Inside, there was another energy path with 2 gaps. Over the first gap was a flying robot with a trail of rings, which Energy Light-Dashed over. Over the next gap and actually over the energy path itself was a series of flying robots, which the three destroyed through Homing Attacks. They jumped down to the floor below. A turtle robot sat up ahead, with a switch locked in a cage. Energy quickly destroyed the robot, and the cage opened and they activated the switch, opening the door, revealing another hallway.

Up ahead was another turtle robot and 2 more Egg Pawns behind it. All 3 were yet again destroyed by Energy. Bouncing on a spring, they reached a higher energy pathway. Turning a corner, they found a robot with a shield. Energy, on instinct, tried to attack the robot, but was thrown back by the shield. "Ow!"

Volcanix smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Finally… my turn!" He jumped in front of the robot and threw three strong magma-fueled punches at it, breaking the shield and destroying the robot. A cage opened up revealing a switch, with Energy touched, opening a door, revealing a short pathway with a ramp.

Jumping off the ramp, they were propelled to a lower rooftop with a tall pole in front of a clear wall with holographic advertisements. In front of the pole were two "SPEED" signs. Energy was generally confused. He turned to Sparky. "What am I supposed to do here?"

Sparky thought for a moment, staring at the pole. The "SPEED" signs signified that Energy needed to use speed to get up the pole to get over th- _'Make a tornado.' _

"What? How?"

'_Go around the pole at super-speed. The wind that will follow will circle the pole and will suck us onto the pole and if we grab on, we'll start spinning up and around the pole and it'll launch us over that wall.' _

"Ok…" Energy curled into a ball and started to circle the pole, but before he could even go around once, his blue Chaos Emerald glowed and a blue tinted wind blew up to the pole and formed a Blue Tornado, which pulled Energy, Sparky and Volcanix up to the pole. Energy grabbed onto the pole, Sparky grabbed his feet, and Volcanix grabbed the feet as they starting swinging around up the pole. Sparky noticed that it wasn't Energy that made that blue tornado.

'_Where did that mysterious wind come from?' _Sparky thought.The top of the pole launched them over the wall and towards another pole. Right before they reached the other pole, the blue wind came and formed another Blue Tornado. This pole launched them into a building with an energy road over the floor.

Energy attacked two robots before Light-Dashing across a trail of rings over a pit. On the next half of the path, was another trail of rings leading upwards to a higher floor. On the higher floor was a sleeping robot guarding a switch, which unfortunately didn't have the chance the wake up, as it was destroyed by Energy. Sparky activated the switch. A door opened revealing another pole. As the three ran up to the pole, another blue tornado formed and they instantly starting swinging up the pole, and they launched over a wall and fell down to a lower floor outside the building. They landed on a dash panel which sent them up an incline and at the edge of the floor of the building was a cannon.

A big crazy grin appeared on Energy's face. Volcanix turned to Energy, "We're not going _there _are we?"

"Yes we are!" Energy shouted crazily as he grabbed his teammates arms and jumped into the cannon. The cannon launched them toward more rooftops that had Grind Rails, which the three landed on and immediately started grinding.

After rail grinding, ring collecting, light dashing and spring bouncing, a spring propelled them onto a plat from that rested atop an orange blimp. This plat form contained a bumper that bounced them toward a pole. Before they could have smacked into the pole, the (blue) mysterious wind came and swung the three up the pole. They were propelled towards a spring on another blimp and launched down onto a green rooftop. The hedgehog, fox, and echidna quickly destroyed a set of robots before continuing on the path ahead. Rushing across the blue energy roads, Energy and his teammates sped past several cars on a upward-slanted green path. Some of the drivers freaked out at the split-second image of a smirking crazy-looking navy-blue hedgehog appearing in their windows.

As they reached the top of the incline, Energy light dashed over a gap and landed on a downward-incline. They reached a green rooftop with monitors showing +5 rings on them sitting in the middle of dash panels and a "dash" ramp that propelled them up towards a platform on the side of a large green building with a giant Ring with a red star in the rainbow-glowing center on the platform (something telling them it was called a Goal Ring), and with a white flash… they were gone.

Somewhere on the other end of the Grand Metropolis, Lovable strolled across the green rooftop-walkways. While she was wandering the city, the emerald-cut red jewel she held in her hand caused her clothes to mysteriously change a little bit: her pink t-shirt became a sleeveless short dress with the red heart image on the chest, her tripled gold ring-bracelets became a single (one on each wrist) pink bracelet, and the white part of her sneakers became blue with a single pink strap where the triple stripes were, although still having the pink heart at the toe and pink soles and socks, and still retaining her light blue ankle-high pants. Even her fur and quills seemed to become more pink then red. But the valentines day colored hedgehog didn't pay any mind to that, but she did feel something strange in her upper-back.

She looked down at the red jewel in her hand. Her brother called it a 'Sol Emerald' for reasons even he didn't know. The ruby colored emerald was pulsing, like a tracker device. It's because of this that Lovable decided to head off on her own quest through this grand metropolis, hoping to find what the gem wanted her to find. After lots and lots of wandering, she eventually came across a yellow-and-orange figure.

More specifically, a yellow furred cat with an orange dress reaching just above the knees and a yellow star on the chest, orange boots with a yellow star at the toe and yellow collars and a green strap, black tights, orange arm length gloves with a yellow star on the back of the hand and yellow collars, and green rings on her wrists and a green scarf. She had half-lidded golden eyes shining as bright as the sun with orange makeup covering her eye-lids. Her golden yellow hair/fur on her head was held back by a black headband resting behind her tall cat ears into almost spiky looking hair reaching down her upper back, with 2 bangs coming from the front of her head band and falling down the sides of her face. She, being a cat, also had a white-furred muzzle with a small black nose. A long orange-tipped yellow tail was visible coming from under her dress. This person (animal/anthro/whatever) gave Lovable an feeling of familiarity.

Looking at the cat from head to toe, Lovable was immediately reminded of her closest friend back in her original world. Her friend's name was Mary Summers. Her family was considerably wealthy and her and Lovable's (and Sparky's) families were very close, and this made Lovable and Sparky see Mary as their sister. Mary was also very close to her father, and being wealthy, she usually got whatever she wanted and this made her a little bit spoiled and short tempered when she can't get what she wants. Mary loved being the center of attention, she loved fashion and always wore the most expensive and greatest looking clothes (usually in warm colors, or green) and she loved the summer and the sun. Her biggest dream was being a star! Movie star, TV star, singer, model… she didn't really care as long as she was famous (although just in case that didn't work out, she'd just be a teacher).

The cat seemed to be playing around with a touch-screen cell phone (protected by a case with her colors) unaware of the hedgehog walking up to her. "Hello there!" The cat looked up at the hedgehog.

"Hi." She simply replied before looking down at her phone again. Lovable looked at her emerald, seeing it repeatedly blinking as she held it toward the cat. She looked at the cat again.

"What are you doing?" She asked the cat.

"Trying to see what's on this phone. All my contacts in this world say "Energy", "Sparky", "Volcanix", "Lovable"… and other weird names and all my music sounds familiar and gives me a headache."

Lovable's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I'm Lovable!"

"Oh? Then why do I have your number on my phone? I don't even know you…." The cat looked Lovable over from head to toe, taking note of her cheerful and loving expression and the red heart on her pink shirt, as well as her "hair" style and her voice. "…do I?" She was suddenly very confused. She decided that this hedgehog girl looked eerily familiar.

Lovable's smile grew as she put two and two together and she got an idea. "What's your name?"

"Mary Summers, why?"

"YAY!" The hedgehog cheered loudly, "I knew it was you! It's me, Christina!"

Mary almost dropped her cell phone. Did this pink/red…_thing _just say she was… "OMG… Christina?!" That couldn't possibly be real…

Lovable nodded her head excitedly. "Yup!" She grabbed Mary's wrist. "Come on! I've got to bring you to the others!"

"Others? You mean…" Mary looked at the contacts on her cell-phone. "If your Lovable… then that means the other contacts on my phone is…"

"Energy, Sparky and Volcanix are Dan, Shawn and Greg!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Wait!" Mary shouted. "How do you even know where they are? Where are _we_!?"

"They should be on the other side of this big city!"

"Then how are we supposed to find them? This place is huge!"

Lovable thought for a moment, and then she recalled the weird feeling in her upper-back that came after her clothes changed. "Hmm….I have an idea!" She held her hand to her heart, closed her eyes, and focused, clutching the red Sol Emerald in her other hand. Suddenly she glowed pink and a pair of glowing wings of pink energy shot out of her back.

Mary stared wide-eyed at the feathery angel-like wings that now sat there on her friends back. She blinked a few times, trying to make sure she's not going crazy. She tried to figure out how a hedgehog could have wings but then she just decided not to think about it. "O… K…"

Lovable flapped her angel wings and rose into the air, with her higher altitude she scanned the entire city, focused on finding her friends and brother. Her bright blue eyes finally landed on three fast moving specks of blue, yellow, and red. "Oooh! I think I found them! Come on, follow me!"

The yellow cat watched as her friend flew away in a stream of pink energy. As the hedgehog flew farther away from her, Mary realized that she didn't feel as happy and cheerful as she did when Lovable was there. She just shrugged her shoulders and ran after friend. Surprisingly reaching very high speeds, and she felt herself getting strangely warm, like the heat of the sun radiating from her. Odd.

Up high somewhere at the top of the Power Plant; Energy, Sparky and Volcanix flew right out of an opening in the floor, which close before they landed. Energy sighed in relief. "Phew! That was close."

Volcanix immediately glared at the hedgehog. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, so?" He calmly responded.

"You led us into that place with the red energy! We could have DIED in there!"

"How was I supposed to know it was there?"

"It's an ENERGY STORAGE TANK! You're ENERGY! You should have sensed it!"

A nervous smile appeared on Energy's face. "Well, actually I did. That's why I led us there…"

Volcanix's eye twitched with anger. Sparky turned to the raging echidna. _'Dude, calm down. How was he supposed to know it could have killed us. At least I was able to get us out my flight.' _Sparky was mostly glad that he got a lot more action during their adventure through the Power Plant. Due to him being able to telekinetically/electro kinetically fly, he was apparently a "Fly Type" according to the signs that matched his fur color, and he was able to lift both Energy and Volcanix at once with his feet (his legs being the strongest part of his body due to not having any upper-body strength). He had also learned a move called the "Thunder Shoot"; where he was able to charge his friends with electricity and kicking them at flying enemies. Strangely, it seemed as if the yellow emerald he had in his possession as well as a mysterious blue wind told him about it, though.

"Shut the heck up."

'_Technically I'm not even talking.' _That made Volcanix literally burn with rage, but cooled himself down, choosing to forget about it for once. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

"Way ahead of you!" Energy called as he ran into the Goal Ring. Sparky and Volcanix looked at each other before running into the giant ring after their friend.

With a bright flash of light, they were now atop one of many green rooftops.

"So what was the point of us going through the Power Plant?" Volcanix asked Energy.

Energy just shrugged. Although during their entire run and flight through the plant, throughout Sparky flying them to higher areas and using those blue upward paths, dodging/absorbing fireballs of high energy, and riding that slow elevator, Energy could have sworn he saw a dark shadowy figure 'skating' up ahead of the path in front of them. Something told him it was the same guy he saw in that high-speed highway, the tenrec who called himself "Eclipse". Another reason he led them into that energy storage tank was because he saw 'Eclipse' hover-skate in there.

As Energy looked forward toward the end of the rooftop, he narrowed his eyes. Because standing right over there was Eclipse, and he was holding a green colored "Chaos" Emerald. "You…" Energy said with a hint of anger. Why did this guy seem to make him so angry?

Sparky looked at his friend before glancing at the tenrec. He noticed the Tenrec's serious and dark expression, and the way Energy seemed to become strangely angry and dark. Looking closer at his navy-blue friend, he saw faint lines of purplish-black smoke rise around Energy, almost. Sparky's eyes widened in realization. This dude must have had an aura of negative energy, the exact opposite of Lovable! But that would mean… this guy had the power of darkness.

Eclipse looked up at Energy in annoyance. "You again?! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Energy replied. "What are YOU doing here at the Power Plant holding that emerald!"

"As I've told you before, it's none of your concern. Now leave me alone." Eclipse turned to leave but was once again stopped by Energy. "Hey! Where do you think _your_ going with that _emerald!" _

That line, coupled with the fact the tenrec was holding a green Chaos Emerald, brought several blurry images to Sparky's mind. Looking at Eclipse himself brought even _more _images to his mind. The fox clutched his head in pain as his brain tried and failed to bring the images- no, memories- to clarity. On one hand, he saw a blurry image of a blue hedgehog looking at a black-and-red hedgehog standing on a giant destroyed robot and holding the green emerald. This was followed by several more blurry memories of the black and red hedgehog holding the emerald, as well as images of a blonde human girl in blue, a scientist with a large grey mustache, and a black and red evil-looking alien, as well as a white flirtatious bat and a black, red and yellow robot with 'W' symbols on it's shoulders. On the other hand, he saw a blurry image of a familiar looking human face, and a name that he couldn't make out. All of these images seemed familiar, very familiar. But something seemed to be preventing him from seeing them clearly and fully remembering them. All he knew was that the images of the face and name that came when he looked at the Tenrec was blocked by a dark mental barrier in Eclipse's mind, and the images of the hedgehogs were blocked by something in the fox's own mind.

"You want the emerald?" Eclipse began as he got into a fighting stance. "You'll have to rip it out of my cold dead hands!"

Volcanix smirked darkly. "Well…that can be arranged!", he said as he cracked his hands.

Energy laughed, "Hehehe… 3 against 1, eh? This'll be too easy!"

"But who said you were fighting me alone?" The Tenrec asked as a ball of darkness appeared in his other hand. He immediately shot two waves of black smoke at Sparky and Volcanix, respectively. The fox and echidna jumped as the dark smoke landed at their feet, right into their shadows. Their shadows then grew across the green floor till they were like black silhouettes of the two before they became detached all together and moved across the ground over besides Eclipes. As they reached the Tenrec, black and purple clouds of darkness appeared over the shadows and sucked them right in as 2 dark figures began to rise out of the darkness. As they fully rose out of the ground, the smoke disappeared and the two figures were revealed to be grayscale copies of Sparky and Volcanix. The duplicates looked up at their doubles with dark violet eyes and mouthless muzzles.

"Oh, he did not just clone us!" Volcanix spat as he got angrier.

'_What the…how did he-?' _Sparky's thoughts were interrupted by more blurry images flashing before his eyes, these images were that of old ruins of a Kingdom in a water filled Valley, the white bat and black-and-red hedgehog from before, an egg-shaped scientist in a floating vehicle, and more importantly… a dark figure looking eerily similar to the black-and-red hedgehog except with all the colors drained. The images were very blurry and hard to make out, but the clearest thing he saw, was the sickly, acid-like devilish green eyes with slitted pupils, and the apparent lack of a visible mouth.

"Dude…" Energy interrupted the fox's thoughts. "Did you ever realize how creepy you look sometimes?"

Sparky took one look at his dark double, which had the exact same expression as the yellow fox on his face; a dark emotion-less glare with eyes staring right into your soul, although it was hard to see due to the hood and hat shadowing his face. The way he stood was as if he was a soulless zombie. So basically, he looked exactly the same as the real Sparky. The black-hooded yellow fox just glared at his navy-blue friend, who laughed nervously. "Uhh…hehe… never mind."

'_I'm not that creepy… am I?' _

His question was left hanging as Energy suspiciously ignored it. The hedgehog looked at the tenrec. "So you think that you and your fakers can beat us? Then let's go!"

"I can beat an _imbecile_ like you any day of the week!"

The two spikey-headed rivals immediately jumped right at each other in spinball form. The foxes and echidnas followed.

Sparky shot a lightning bolt at his double, but the fake fox caught it and absorbed it. Sparky smacked his forehead, _'of course he's immune to my attacks, he's me! What was I thinking!' _The grayscale Sparky lifted his hand as black electricity cackled around his hand. He shot a black lightning bolt right at the real Sparky. The fox was thrown back by the dark bolt. Sparky clutched his chest in agony. _'That actually… hurt? But how…?' _Sparky's eyes widened. _'Black lightning…this "Dark Sparky" is me made out of darkness, so his powers are too, electricity made out of pure darkness…better watch out…' _

Volcanix was throwing several magma-empowered punches at his the Dark Volcanix, but all of his blows were blocked. Dark Volcanix lifted his fist as it burned with dark fire. He threw his punch right at the orange-colored echidna, who was thrown back by the punch with a burn mark on his face. Volcanix picked up a stone from nowhere and smashed it right on his dark duplicate. The stone seemed to explode into several pieces as the Dark Volcanix punched it from under. The dark echidna let out a dark evil laugh. "Do you really think _you_ could stop _me_?" He said, his muzzle expanding like a balloon where his mouth would be.

"Oh you did NOT just say that!" The two of them continued to fight.

Eclipse was throwing several lightning-fast dark-fueled punches and kicks at Energy. But the hedgehog easily avoided each one with his super-fast reflexes. "Come on, step it up!" Energy taunted. He paused for a second and looked to the side, "Now where have I heard that before?" he asked himself (and you). He quickly shook it off and looked at the Tenrec. "Dude, you may be fast, but _you're too slow!_" He taunted again as he ran in place, his feet blurring under him. _'That seemed oddly familiar too…eh, who cares.' _" Dude, where I come from, I'm on my schools' Track team. And also the fastest guy in my whole school-no, I'm the fastest guy in my city! And if I got super-speed in this world, what makes you think you can catch me? Actually, I might even be the fastest guy in the whole universe!" As Energy said this, he felt a strong wind pick up around him, blowing harshly. "…okay… I might not be the fastest thing alive _(gah! Headache!),_ but I'm certainly must faster then you!"

Eclipse froze for a second as he heard this. Didn't he have a fast crazy guy on his school's track team as a friend? Now that he thought of it, the voice sounded just like his… Eclipse shook his head. _'No. Dan's dead.' _He told himself. 'He _told me…he showed me. This guy's just some lame imbecile. Just a faker…' _"Shut up, you imbecile!" With that, Eclipse just fought harder and faster then before.

Sparky paused from fighting his double and turned to the Tenrec. He had apparently heard his thoughts. _'Wait…what? How does he know about Dan? Who told him what about him?' _These questions circled Sparky's head as he continued to try to beat his copy, but it was no use, Every attack had no effect, but he managed to avoid the black lightning. But still, they were evenly matched… man, he'd have a much better chance fighting a volcano!

Sparky froze. _'Wait a minute… Volcanix!' _

"What do you want! I'm busy over here!" The Echidna harshly responded.

'_I think I have an idea! Why don't we just switch opponents! I'll fight your double and you fight mine!'_

"What makes you think that's gonna work! There's no way in Crisis City that you can ever beat me in a fight!"

The fox got a strange headache after hearing "Crisis City" but quickly shook it off. _'Really? I'm sure I can beat you if I tried!' _

Volcanix just ignored the fox as he continued to fight his dark doppelganger. Every lava-empowered punch was blocked by a dark-magma fueled fist. This continued as they fought harder and meaner. This ended when the Dark Volcanix grabbed the orange echidna's arm and slammed him onto the floor several times. Volcanix groaned as the pain filled his entire body. He tried to pick himself up in pain and looked up at his dark copy. The grayscale clone had lifted his fist as he charged it with all of his power. This was it. This was the end of Greg Simmons AKA Volcanix the Echidna. The Dark Volcanix spoke with evil, sadistic rage and madness, "There can only be ONE!" he yelled as he was about to bring his powered-up fist down on the real echidna.

'_Thunder.'_

He was stopped as a yellow bold of lightning shot down from the heavens and struck him. The powerful electricity coursed right through his very darkness-filled core. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!", he screamed with agony as his whole body twitched uncontrollably before he fell to the ground in pain.

Sparky waked over to his friend and helped him up. _'So you were saying I can't beat you in a fight?' _

"No you can NOT! You don't have upper-body strength, what makes you think you can beat me? You know what? I'll prove it to you right now!" Volcanix ran over to Dark Sparky as Sparky ran over to Dark Volcanix.

The Dark Volcanix stood up weakly, before regaining his strength. He looked at the yellow electrokinetic walking toward him. "Hahaha! Really? You? You really think you can defeat me? Your crazy!" The dark doppelganger charged his fist and charged at Sparky. "Rrraaagh!" He swung his fist forward and punched… a dust cloud. "What the…" He turned around, seeing the fox standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. Sparky yawned in boredom.

The echidna look-alike tensed up in anger. "RAAGH!" He charged at the fox ready to punch him in the face! …but the fox disappeared a split second before it happened in a streak of lightning. "Son of a…" The fake echidna turned around and tried again, but Sparky swiftly dodged it again. This lasted for several more seconds. Eventually, after the Nth time he dodged Dark Volcanix' attack, Sparky kneeled down with his right hand on the ground and charged himself up with electricity. As Sparky's body cackled with yellow electricity and vibrated with lightning speed, Sparky looked up at Dark Volcanix with glowing blue electrical eyes. In a split-second, Sparky kicked off the ground and shot himself right through the dark copy of Volcanix as a powerful lightning bolt in an aura of yellow and landed on the other side of the fake echidna, landing with his hand and knee on the floor. Behind him, the dark Volcanix exploded in a blast of dark smoke as a bright wave of light shot out of him. Sparky panted heavily as he slowly rose up onto his feet. That took a lot out of him.

Meanwhile, with the other pair of Sparky of Volcanix, the real Volcanix fought against the dark Sparky. Although it was going exactly how it was going for Sparky and Dark Volcanix, the fox swiftly avoided all of the echidna's punches. Each time his attack missed, Volcanix' anger grew. "Grrr…." He tensed up as his body glowed with intense volcanic heat. "THAT'S IT!" He charged at the fake fox and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing it as he kneed the fox between the legs. "RAAAAGH!" He slammed the fox onto the floor with immense force. He charged up both of his fists with volcanic lava as he stood over the fake copy. He then began to furiously and viciously punch the fox with powerful molten fists. He then picked up the fox by the neck with his left hand while simultaneously charging up his right fist. "Take this!" He punched Dark Sparky with enough force for him to be knocked high into the sky. The raging orange echidna crouched down before rocketing up high into the sky via lava. Volcanix rocketed up above the fake Sparky and punched him down. The force of the punch knocked the Dark fox down right through the green sky scraper. Dark Sparky fell down through several floors before hitting the very bottom and fading into black smoke as he exploded with a wave of light. Volcanix panted heavily as he landed on the ground, standing over the whole in the building's rooftop. He looked to the side, seeing Sparky, Energy and even Eclipse all staring with wide eyed, horrified faces.

"The heck are you looking at!?" Volcanix asked harshly.

Sparky just looked away as Energy and Eclipse continued to fight.

Eclipse charged a ball of darkness in his hand and shot it at Energy, hitting him straight in the chest.

"Oof!" Energy held his chest in pain. "Y-… Your not the only one that can shoot energy balls!" Energy charged up an energy ball and shot it right at Eclipse.

The blue projectile hit the tenrec. The hedgehog and tenrec both held their chests in pain as they panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Eclipse groaned. "Nngh… enough of this. I don't need to waste my time fighting an imbecile such as yourself." He brought out the green and purple Chaos Emeralds. "Time for me to finish this!"

Energy's eyes widened. "Uh oh…" He could feel the energy. And it was getting to him. He could feel the dark power seeping into him…

The emeralds in the purple-streaked tenrec's possession glowed with negative chaos energy as Eclipse charged up with his dark negative energy of darkness.

Sparky took a few nervous steps back in fear. He could feel the darkness in the air. This might be the end.

Eclipse rose his other hand as the emeralds swirled around him. He charged up a large ball of pure negative energy as it glowed with non-light.

Volcanix glared with anger. Who the heck does this guy think he is?

Eclipse smirked darkly. "Say goodbye to your li-!"

He was cut off as he was hit by a blast of heat and a flash of light. "Ugh!"

Sparky looked confused. _'What the…' _He turned around and saw his sister, Lovable flying in the air with white, fluffy Angel-like wings with a pink glow. Sparky blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. He shook his head before looking at the yellow cat clad in orange standing next to the angelic hedgehog. He didn't know how, but he immediately knew it was Mary Summers.

"Need some help?" The Cat asked with her orange-gloved hand outstretched with sun-like flames burning around it.

"Hi!" Lovable greeted.

Energy turned around at hearing the pink-red hedgehog's voice. Any thoughts going through his mind (or lack thereof) at the moment came to a halt as he turned around and looked at the pink-red floating hedgehog with Angel Wings on her back. To him, she seemed to glow as bright as… a very bright light. As he felt her positive aura seep into his body, he felt the dark influence of Eclipse combine with it and they both neutralized each other. Energy's mind instantly became clear and returned to it's usual state.

Volcanix realized that some of the anger he felt faded to it's usual level of rage as he seemed to return to his usual state of mind.

Sparky noticed the way Energy and Volcanix returned to normal as the dark influence the were under faded away. It seemed that Lovable's positive aura and Eclipse's negative aura neutralized each other.

Mary was slightly angry. Everyone was completely ignoring her!

Eclipse was feeling very odd. That angel-winged hedgehog girl… the way she seemed to glow with a bright light-filled aura. It was so bright, he had to shield his eyes. That light… it made him feel weird. Was it…weakening him? Was the light his kryptonite? He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to get out of here! He held up the green Chaos Emerald and…

"Hey!" Energy called out. He turned to Sparky, "Dude, come one! We can't let him get away with the Emerald!"

Sparky nodded as they both charged right at the tenrec. As they both focused on the green jewel in the dark tenrec's hand, a couple of images flashed before their eyes.

_A Black and red hedgehog holding the green emerald_

_A blonde haired girl in a blue dress with bright kind blue eyes. A weak smile on her face_

_A blue hedgehog with emerald eyes that shined with heroism _

_The black and red hedgehog again, glowing a bright blue and his eyes glowing bright green as positive energies of chaos flowed through his body. The hedgehog focuses as 2 powerful words came out his mouth as he commanded the chaotic forces_

"_CHAOS… CONTROL!" _

Energy and Sparky blinked as they charged at Eclipse. The hedgehog glanced at the fox, "Hey Sparky, thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sparky just gave his friend a look before turning back towards the emerald. They both kicked off the ground and launched at Eclipse as Energy and Sparky simultaneously wrapped their fingers around the gem.

At that moment, the mysterious blue wind came formed a whirl wind around the three of them. This was followed by a black tinted wind blowing with the blue one. The black wind seemed to be different then the blue one. While the blue wind blew freely and uncontrollably, the black wind seemed more controlled and less chaotic, following a set path.

The green Chaos Emerald glowed in reaction to this. The way that that the wind blew around them seemed to give them power. They could feel the emerald's power surging through them.

Energy was NOT going to let this guy get away with the emerald. This guy didn't deserve it!

Both Energy and Sparky focused on the green colored Chaos Emerald. They focused on the limitless chaotic energy it contained as well as the contrasting blue and black winds that swirled around them.

" '_Chaos….' _"Both the hedgehog and fox said/thought simultaneously. The emerald flashed brightly with chaos energy. The blue and black whirlwind picked up speed as the image of the blonde haired girl in blue returned. " '_Control!'_ "

The emerald's power surged through their bodies as green energy came from everywhere and flew right into the emerald, charging. Blue-white energy swirled around and through their entire bodies as space-time seemed to warp. The flow of time slowed down and the space around them distorted.

Seeing what was happening, Volcanix turned to the hedgehog and cat behind him. "Hurry up! Or yo butt's gonna be left behind!"

Volcanix grabbed onto Sparky's tail and Energy's spikes. Mary wrapped her arms tightly around Sparky as if she was hugging him protectively and Lovable grabbed Energy and Eclipse in a big hug.

A bright wave of light burst out of the Chaos Emerald, Energy and Sparky and surrounded the entire rooftop, engulfing Volcanix, Lovable, Eclipse and Mary also.

As the light faded, they were gone.


	6. Metal City

A city with technology so advanced, it seemed to be from the future. A city that seemed to be completely built out of metallic material such as chrome. The metallic streets seemed to be built like racetrack, and the metallic buildings just screamed "Future". It was like you took a step into the next century or two.

Somewhere within this city, a blue-white light flashed, leaving a group of multi-colored cartoony animal-things in it's place.

Mary blinks her eyes several times before shaking her head to clear herself of the strange feeling, like her center of gravity was completely off. She was confused as she looks around. "Um… can any one please tell me what's going on?"

"Where the heck are we?" Volcanix asked.

"This place is so beautiful! Is this the future?" Lovable complimented and asked.

Eclipse just narrowed his eyes in annoyance, half of which because he was held tightly by that valentine colored hedgehog girl. That same girl that made him feel weird. After slipping out of her grasp without her noticing, he turned to leave with the green Emerald and get away from these "imbeciles", but he realized something. Feeling air in his hand, he looked at his gloved palm and his eyes widened. Where was the emerald? He immediately searched himself and saw nothing but his hover skates. He scanned the unconscious forms of the blue hedgehog and yellow fox, but saw no sign of the green Chaos Emerald. Eclipse growled in frustration. "Grrr! Imbeciles! The emerald must have got lost in that space-time warp those two IMBECILES caused! That… 'Chaos Control…'" Why did that sound familiar? He shook his head. "I don't have time for this!" And he skated away.

It was at that moment that Energy and Sparky finally awoke. "Ugh…" The spiky navy-blue teen rubbed his forehead. "Boy am I dizzy…"

Sparky shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and the tired/weak feeling.

"Are you okay… _'Sparky'_?" The yellow cat asked the yellow fox. Once Sparky's head was clear enough, he thought of something. So he focused and tried to "connect" to Mary's mind.

'_Yeah… I'm ok.' _The fox responded through telepathy. Mary was surprised at hearing her friend's voice in her head, but she shook it off. She's seen weird stuff today, so this was nothing.

'_Just to make sure, you _are _Mary Summers, right?' _

"Yeah." Mary responded. "And you're Shawn Fowl, right?"

'_Yeah, but just call me Sparky. So… what do you think of the name "Star"?' _

"'_Star'?_" The cat blinked. "I LOVE IT! It's perfect!"

'_I thought it'd be…' _Sparky responded, remembering the yellow stars on her dress, gloves and boots when he saw her in Grand Metropolis. _'So, Star… can you do something for me?' _

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

'_Can you please __**let me go?' **_

Star just stared in confusion before looking down, realizing that he arms were wrapped tightly around the fox, holding him close to her like a Teddy Bear. Under the white fur, her face was slightly red. "Oh! Uh…" She immediately released him. "Sorry!"

When Sparky was free from her grasp, he turned to the rest of their 'group' to make sure everyone was here. He saw an angry looking Volcanix, a dazed lovesick Energy as he enjoyed being close to Lovable, who was still "hugging" him whether she realized it or not as she was lost in her own world, singing quietly to herself, and then… wait… where was 'Eclipse'? _'He must have ran off while I was still 'out of it'.' _

Sparky walked up to Energy and ripped him out of Lovable's grasp, while simultaneously shocking him back to his senses.

"So, Sparky." Volcanix spoke to the fox. "Any idea where we are?"

Sparky held his 'chin' as he thought. He looked around for any sign. Something that had this place's name on it. His electric blue eyes came across a large "TV"-like screen that said "Metal City, Future City."

'_We seem to be in a place called "Future City." Or more specifically, "Metal City". Both names seem to be very accurate.' _

Energy whistled. "This place is more futuristic than the last zone!"

"Zone?" Volcanix questioned. "Why'd you call it a "Zone?"

Energy shrugged. "It just popped into my head."

Volcanix rolled his eyes.

Sparky turned to Star. _'By the way, do you have any special powers?'_

Star snapped her fingers, and a flame of solar energy appeared over her index finger and thumb. "I have fire powers!"

"What!?" Volcanix shouted. "_I'm _the one with the Fire powers! How can you have my power!" The hot-blooded echidna empowered his fists with flame and molten rock to emphasize his point.

"Hey! Just because you have fire doesn't me I can't?!" Star shouted back, angrily.

'_Guys, calm down.' _Sparky "said" to keep his friends from causing a flame war. _'There's an easy explanation for why the both of you have similar powers.' _Sparky turned to Volcanix. _'Dude. You're called "Volcanix" for a reason. You have the elements of a volcano, meaning your powers are based around the Earth. The Earth (or whatever this planet is) has a hot, fiery core. So since you have Earth-based powers, you can use fiery magma based powers.' _He turned towards Star. _'You, Star, are connected to the Sun, as your name and colors would imply. And we all know the sun is basically a big giant ball of fire and gas in space so I don't think I need to elaborate on that.' _Sparky looked at Volcanix. _'So do you understand that she isn't technically stealing your power?' _

Volcanix just got angrier. "I was hoping that in this world, I was born when the Sun fell in a Volcano!"

Sparky just gave him a weird look. _'Uh… that doesn't make any sense at all. The Sun can't fall into a Volcano since the Sun is much larger then the planet, unless you mean a solar flare or something falling in a volcano that's activating. But even then, I'm sure that in this world you would have been born naturally.'_

Volcanix just looked away muttering angrily to himself. Star reached behind her back. "By the way…" she pulled out a rectangular yellow gem. "I found this in that other city."

Energy's eyes brightened. "Cool! You got a Sol Emerald!" Energy pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald from behind his back. "Now your officially part of our group!"

Sparky eyed the yellow gem in the cat's hand curiously. _'Can I see that for a second?' _

"Sure." She handed him the emerald, Sparky held it in his left hand.

Sparky pulled his yellow Chaos Emerald out of his pocket, holding it in his right hand. With the Chaos Emerald, Sparky could sense that there was an infinite amount of chaotic energies contained in it. Sparky could also feel the Chaos Emerald's energy, and if he tapped into it, he knew it empower him in the form of electricity. With the Sol Emerald, Sparky could sense an infinite amount of power similar to the Chaos Emerald, but it was a little different… instead of just chaos, he sensed that the Sol Emerald contained a slightly different power, sol(ar) power, as in the Sun, _Sol. _Yet he could feel that if he tried to tap into it's power, he would gain a shield of electromagnetic energy. Sparky focused his mind on the Sol Emerald to see if he could get any more useful information. The gem glowed yellow and the electric blue eyes of the fox widened as images flashed before his eyes.

_An underwater laboratory_

_A flame that burned with hope_

_A research project based around this flame_

_A young princess with red hair_

_An explosion, a freak accident_

_A fire that burned with disastrous flames_

_A black smoke of darkness with a mind for destruction_

_A City of Water_

_A Sun Festival_

_The flames of disaster again, burning through the city_

_An evil, destructive creature rises out of the flames and unleashes a menacing roar_

_A __**silver**__ hedgehog standing in the flames with gold bracelets and white gloves with cyan green marks of psychic energy and "hair" that resembled a certain type of leaf and Gold eyes filled with a naïve outlook on life yet shined with a dream of an absolution_

_A lilac cat with a purple dress and white pants, cursed with the power of the flames with gold eyes that __**blaze**__d of a lonely past, but burned with a fire of newfound friendship_

_A super-dimensional life form made of the fire of the sun existing within all timelines_

_Three golden figures, one in the past, one in the present, and one in the future, attacking the sun god_

_A world with vast oceans and several islands_

_A young adventurous raccoon girl in a green top and shoes and black pants steering a large ship over the vast seas, blessed with power of the aquatic element that contained __**marine**__ life_

_A golden supersonic hedgehog empowered by a Chaos and a pink burning blaze of a cat empowered by Sol, both fighting against egg-shaped mad doctors _

Sparky sharply inhaled as the images ended. He grasped his head in pain as his brain suddenly began to hurt, painfully. Those images looked very familiar, but he couldn't figure out where. He decided to just give the emerald back to Star.

'_The Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds are connected like the north and south sides of a magnet. They can either attract or repel the other. Both the Chaos and Sol Emeralds can turn thoughts into power, and when all 7 of either set are collected, a miracle will happen.' _

"Whoa" was all Star could say.

"Sweet". Energy said.

"How do you even know that?" Volcanix asked.

'_I… I don't know… But now that I think about it… there are lots of holes in my memory…' _

"Sparky, you can barely remember anything anyway."

'_I know I forget things a lot, but I feel that there's something I should be able to remember, but for some reason… it's like there's something preventing me from accessing certain memories… But these emeralds may be the key to regaining the missing memories.' _Sparky's eyes widened as he realized something. _'These emeralds may also be the key to going back home! If we can manage to get all 14 emeralds, seven Chaos and seven Sol, then there's a strong possibility that they will somehow be able to transport us back to the 'Real' world…' _For some reason, the fox didn't really feel as excited as he should at the idea of going back home.

"What's your problem? You don't want to go back home?" Volcanix asked.

'_I don't know… I feel like… This world looks very familiar, like I've seen it before. …I feel like I've always wanted to come here…' _

"Dude…" Energy began, "I know how you feel. My memory is a little off, but I feel like I've always wanted to come to this world. Like I've always wanted to come here and just run freely. …and never look back."

What Energy just said brought made Sparky remember a quote he read somewhere. _"I'll never look back. I've got no regrets. 'Cause time doesn't wait for me. I choose to go my own way.'" _Sparky couldn't remember where he got that quote, but it made him realize a part of why he liked being here. _'In this world, I feel free. Like there's nothing holding me back, and there's nothing restraining me and keeping me in one place. I'm free to run wherever I want, go wherever I want to go, do whatever I want, and just keep on running far, far away. I feel like I'm a force of nature, like lightning in the sky, free to strike wherever and flash whenever.' _Back home, Shawn had to always listen to whatever his grandparents, or parents, told him to do. He always had to follow their rules, he always had to come straight home from school, he had to always stay on the block whenever he went outside with his friends. He was chaos that was constantly under a lot of control.

"Dude, you read my mind! That's exactly how I feel!" Energy exclaimed. "But don't we have to go home at some point? Wouldn't our parents be worried about us?"

"I hate my mom!" Volcanix yelled. "She could die for all I care. I don't ever want to see her ugly face ever again!" The echidna turned toward Sparky. "But your mom might be worried about me…My wife is probably crying her eyes out right now."

Sparky just face palmed. _'Dude. For the last time, your not married to my mom! …but my grandparents…' _Sparky was very close to his grandparents. He was raised by and lived with them, rather then his actual parents, who weren't ever married. His sister was raised by and usually lived with their Mom.

"I miss my dad." Star said quietly to herself.

"I love my parents!" Lovable exclaimed, but her attention was drawn to something else. She spotted a store called "Accelovice Extreme Gear". "Oooh… what's that?"

Volcanix was confused. "Extreme Gear? What the heck is that?"

'_Hmmm…' _Sparky thought. _'Accelovice? As in… Acceleration? "Acceleration" and "Extreme". …Gear?' _Sparky looked around, seeing a large floating screen displaying advertisements. At the moment, it seemed to be displaying some sort of skateboard. A very futuristic looking one._ 'I'm guessing it's a store that sells stuff like skateboards and bikes and stuff. Seeing as this city is very high tech, I'm assuming they might have stuff like Hover boards.' _

Energy and Star both looked up after hearing 'Skateboard'. "Skateboards?" Energy asked. "Awesome, let's go in!"

The five of them walked into the store, seeing all sorts of weird and futuristic skateboard-like hover boards on the walls. There were also bikes, skates, and some odd looking 'gear'. The store was split up into 3 sections, labeled "SPEED", "FLY" and "POWER", with special boards and skates in the SPEED section, special gear shaped like the Greek letter "Psi" called "Air Ride" and windsurf board-like gear called "Yachts" in the FLY section, and Bikes and Wheels in the POWER section. Although there boards in every section.

Energy smiled. "Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" He was immediately drawn to a board in the SPEED section, with colors that matched his color-scheme perfectly. It was built for great speed and power, as well as grinding. He could tell this gear was perfect for him, like it was built for him. "Dude! I totally call this one! It's calling me…" He said crazily as he stared at the Gear. "I'm calling you 'Energy Wave!'"

Sparky wandered through the FLY section, looking for a gear that fit him. His electric eyes scanned through all the gear that was hung on the wall, eventually landing on a yellow board with black and red-orange accents hung up high on the wall. Sparky levitated up to the gear to get a closer look. Apparently, this was a special board that could switch between "Board" and "Air Ride", and was perfect for flight and speed. _'This looks pretty cool! I'm definitely getting this one. I'll call you… "Electric Spark".'_

Volcanix looked at all the gear in the POWER section. He walked around, looking up at all the gear hung up on the wall, before he finally found what he was looking for. He saw a board that was red with black, orange and yellow accents. Upon closer inspection, he found that this board could switch to a bike form. This board didn't exactly have the speed or acceleration he hoped for, but what it lacked in speed, it excelled in Power and could gain great altitude with powerful jumps. "How the heck is a board gonna turn into a bike?" Volcanix asked, angry and confused. He just shook his head. "I'll just call you "Volcanic Eruption"."

Lovable cheerfully eyed all the boards she saw. It was hard to pick, she just loved them all! But the one that stood out to her was a pink board with red and light blue accents in the FLY section. This board can switch to a "Yacht" form, and had great speed and flying power. Lovable looked lovingly at the gear, now what to call it? "Hmmm… ooh! I know! I'll call you "Angel's Love"!"

Finally, Star was looking for a gear in the SPEED section. The one that caught her eye was an orange board with yellow and green accents. This board was just a board and didn't transform into a different type of gear, but had great Speed and acceleration. "This is perfect! I'll call you "Star Fire!"

"It's a good thing we're in another universe!" Energy said to Star, "Or you'd be sued by DC Comics and Cartoon Network!" The cat just rolled her eyes.

The five of them walked up to the check-out area, seeing a small blue robot flying in the air behind the counter.

"Hey…" Volcanix began, "You look like those Chao I saw in that Chao Garden!"

"I'm Omochao, I'll tell you anything you need to know!" The flying robot spoke. "Extreme Gear runs on air, and you can refill them by using the stations around the track or collecting certain item capsules on the track! Extreme Gear comes in Speed, Fly or Power and you can upgrade certain gear by using "Gear Change" to use their unique abilities! Speed-type gear can grind on rails, Fly-type gear can fly through Air Dash rings, Power-type gear can let you smash through obstacles! You can kick the ground to accelerate faster! Drifting around corners takes up more air! You can also gain more air by riding on someone's turbulence! You can-"

"SHUT UP!" Volcanix yelled, he couldn't handle that thing talking anymore less he jumps over the counter and destroy that thing! "Just tell us how much these things cost!"

"That'll be 10,000 rings!"

"WHAT!? Ten Thousand?!"

"That's over _Nine_ Thousand!" Energy added, making a reference to something he couldn't remember, and also completely unaware of where that reference is really from.

Star reached behind her back, "Here." She pulled out a credit card from nowhere. "I have this." She handed the card to Omochao.

After using the card to pay for the gear, Omochao handed the card back to Star. "Thanks for shopping at Accelovice! Come again soon!"

They left the shop and walked along the metal road with their gear under their arms. "I can't wait to test this thing out!" Energy said excitedly.

'_Considering the fact that you have a ripstik back home and that you're very skilled with riding it, You'd probably master the Extreme Gear on your first try.' _

"When you tried to ride the ripstik, you failed so many times, I bet you'd fall off the Extreme Gear as soon as you get on it!" Volcanix told the fox.

'_Hey, I almost got it eventually! And I think I'd do pretty well on these things.' _

"It took you 9'001 tries before you got it."

Energy laughed at that. "It's over 9'000!"

'_No it didn't! Your exaggerating!' _Before their conversation could continue, Sparky rubbed his head. _'Woah…I think I sensed something…'_

Energy shook. "Yeah, I feel a strange energy." Energy and Sparky stopped in front of a large TV screen showing various advertisements in front of metal handlebars that stood over the edge of the path, preventing most pedestrians from falling down to the lower metallic streets. _'I think it's coming from around here…' _

The sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the city.

"What's that over there?" Volcanix asked, pointing to a building in the distance. Energy and Sparky snapped there heads in the direction he was pointing, seeing three figures flying out of the glass walls of a tall building. There silhouettes looked very familiar: they looked vaguely like a hawk, swallow and albatross. The three of them also looked like they were riding hover boards…

The energy that Energy felt and Sparky sensed was coming from them! Sparky sensed something else too. He took the Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and saw that it was blinking. _'A Chaos Emerald! They have a Chaos Emerald!' _

The three figures fell to the metal road far below and rode off, being chased by several police (hover-)cars.

"Sweet! A chance to use my Extreme Gear!" Energy exclaimed as he jumped over the bars and spun down to the lower road.

Sparky and Volcanix looked at each other and nodded before following the navy blue crazy guy. Lovable and Star followed soon after. They landed on the metal track below and entered what would be the start of a racetrack. There was a ceiling with green lights above them. Up ahead, the rest of the road was blocked by electricity and they could hear a countdown.

"All right! Let's do this!" Energy said.

_3... _The five of them walked backwards a few feet.

_2... _They began to jog forward, quickly accelerating into running

_1... _The five of them were running near-full speed, with Energy and Sparky in front, towards the electrical barrier.

_GO!_

They immediately jumped on their boards and rode out into the track. Energy and Sparky kicked the ground to boost forward with greater speed.

Energy smirked as he swiftly rode past police cars with ease, he could see the three figures up ahead. Now that he got a closer look, they looked like they were made of silver metal with glowing lights. Energy felt a large amount of electrical energy coming up behind him. He turned around, seeing Sparky. "Sparky, do those guys look kind of familiar to you?"

Sparky looked at the three figures. The "hawk, swallow and albatross" were sleek, silver metallic beings. The "hawk" was about the same height as Energy, with a… Mohawk… (ha!) and parts of "his" body was glowing green, such as his eyes, "goggles" on his for-head, wrists, chest (resembling chest hair in a 'V' shape), a flame-like design on his "boots" and arms, and the bottom of his "Extreme Gear". The "Swallow" was taller, with a feminine build, with purple glowing eyes, "sunglasses", wrists, a flame design on the bottom of her legs (resembling pants), the tips of what looked like long hair, and the bottom of her board. The "Albatross" was the largest of the trio, and most likely the strongest. "He" had gold glowing eyes, "goggles", necklace, wrists, what looked like straps on shoes, and the bottom of his board. Sparky held his head in pain as images of a group of birds riding extreme gear and an evil looking red echidna in gold armor commanding a group of metallic beings flashed through his mind, along with the words "Babylon" and "Prelates".

'_Yeah… they do look kind of familiar…'_

"Well, whoever they are…They aren't getting away with that Chaos Emerald!"

As the Hedgehog and Fox got closer to the thieves, the metallic birds looked at them with their glowing eyes.

"JTT!"

"WVV!"

"STRM!"

Their boards glowed bright, and they blasted off with amazing speed. Energy looked at Sparky and smirked. "Come on, Sparx! Try and keep up!" Energy's legs glowed with bright blue energy as the hedgehog charged up his gear. Energy lifted up his right leg. "Here we…" He kicked the ground, "GO!" and he blasted off towards the metal birds, leaving a blue trail of energy. Sparky narrowed his eyes, _'Oh, so that's how we're gonna play it…' _Sparky focused his mind on the yellow extreme gear under his sneakers. Immediately, Sparky's brain seemed to "connect" to the board's technology, and he knew exactly how It worked. _'What the…I didn't know I could do that! Well…let's see what else I can do with this thing…!' _Electricity cackled around Sparky's feet and entered the gear, charging it up and modifying it's technology. Sparky held back a smirk as he kicked the ground and chased after the hedgehog in an aura of electricity.

Energy rode his gear past the "albatross" and "swallow" and came up beside the "hawk". "Something tells me that you're the leader." The "hawk" just looked at him. "So…" Energy started, "Are you going to give me back the emerald?" The "hawk" summoned green energy in the shape of a "Bashosen" fan and swiped at Energy.

"Woah!" Energy ducked. "Hey, Watch the spikes! Too can play at that game!" Energy charged a blue ball of energy in his hands and shot it at the 'hawk', knocking 'him' backwards. The hedgehog smiled triumphantly and looked back. Instead of seeing the metal hawk crashing into the ground like he hoped, he instead saw the 'hawk' riding towards him with two green glowing "fans" in both hands spread out behind 'him'.

"JTT!" The "Hawk" slashed at the blue maniac with both fans, knocking the rings out of him and knocking him off his board.

"Ugh!" Energy and his board hit the ground tumbling. "Ngh…that was actually kind of painless…huh?" The hedgehog saw a bunch of gold rings spread around him. Energy stood up and picked them up, re-absorbing them. "So that's why I didn't get hurt…" Energy saw a group of rings floating in a straight line on the track. He walked up to them and absorbed them immediately, feeling their energy build up inside of him. He jumped as he saw a yellow lightning bolt shoot past him, flying down the track. A few moments later, blurs of red, yellow/orange, and pink shot down the track as well. The hedgehog laughed to himself… "They think they're fast…" Energy picked up his board, leaned forward on his right leg and his arm in front of him, feeling the ring's energies mixing with his own, before launching off down the track, encased in a bright blue aura as he ran, passing Volcanix, Lovable and Star instantly.

The yellow lightning bolt that was Sparky the Fox on extreme gear focused on the green, purple, and gold glowing metallic birds up ahead, he was getting closer and closer! Just a few more seconds…

"Sup bro!"

Sparky was snapped out of his thoughts by his friend's voice. He looked to the side, seeing Energy running next to him… backwards. The fox blinked several times, several questions through his head. Yet the only thing he managed to ask was _'Where did you come from?' _

"Back there." Energy replied, pointing forwards (or 'backwards' from Sparky's perspective). "That hawk hit me with an energy fan or something…I gotta pay him back for that!" Energy turned around so he was now running forward. "Later!" And the hedgehog was gone.

Energy felt a gust of wind blow past him. It's the bluish wind! The blue-tinted wind blew down track, creating a path of turbulence leading straight to the birds.

"Sweet!" Energy threw his board forward and jumped onto it, riding the turbulence, performing several tricks as he was launched into the air several times.

In a few seconds, he was nearing the hawk, swallow and albatross. In a few more seconds, Sparky was next to him. In a few more seconds, the rest of their group caught up as well.

"Wow you guys are slow!" Energy exclaimed.

'_Yeah, where were you guys anyway?' _Sparky asked.

"Hey! We ain't slow!" Volcanix argued.

"You guys are just too fast!" Lovable complimented.

"_Very _Fast!" Star added.

"Well, since we're all here… are you ready to take these guys down?" Energy asked his friends. Everyone nodded. "Good! Then let's go!"

Energy kicked the ground to accelerate, along with the rest of his friends. Volcanix and Star both rode by the large albatross. A ball of solar fire appeared in Star's hand, while a ball of volcanic fire formed around Volcanix' fist. On cue, they both attacked the storm of an albatross and knocked 'him' down.

Sparky and Lovable rode next to the 'swallow' with purple lights. _'Do you think you can do this, sis?' _Sparky asked with electricity cackling around his hand.

In the pink hedgehog's hands, a bow-and-arrows appeared in a flash of pink light. The bow was pink and the arrows had heart-shaped tips. "Of course, bro!"

The yellow fox was beginning to think his sister was really a female cupid or something in disguise, but he discarded that thought. The purple waves that were the swallow was immediately hit by a lightning bolt and a heart-tipped arrow.

The 'hawk' looked back, seeing his teammates were lying on the track, offline. 'He' could also see an electric yellow fox, fiery red echidna, cotton candy pink hedgehog, and a sunny yellow cat, but no sign of the navy blue hedgehog. Prelate-J scanned the area with his robotic vision, before looking up, seeing the bottom of the hedgehog's board, riding the blue winds before diving down with the wind into the 'hawk', knocking 'him' onto the ground.

Energy hopped off his board and watched the hawk, swallow and albatross on the ground. "So are we done here?"

Sparky closely inspected the three. Somehow, something told him they weren't done yet. He could just tell that their health meters would only be half empty. Just to be sure, Sparky touched his head and focused his mind on them.

_**OFFLINE: REBOOTING**_

_**SYSTEM: ONLINE**_

_**MISSION STATUS: CHAOS EMERALD ACQUIRED**_

Sparky noticed their eyes light up again, but they remained on the ground. Instead, they scanned the five of their opponents.

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWN**_

_**ENERGY SIGNATURE: SOLAR. SOL.**_

_**THREAT: MEDIUM **_

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWNENERGY SIGNATURE: POSITIVE LIGHT. CHAOS/SOL. **_

_**THREAT: MEDIUM-HIGH**_

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWNENERGY SIGNATURE: GEOTHERMIC. CHAOS. **_

_**THREAT: DANGEROUSLY HIGH**_

_**SUBJECT: IBL*KRZZT* THE FL*KRRZZT* OF DI*KRZZT*TER **_

_**ENERGY SIGNATURE: FIRE**_

_**THREAT: DANGEROUSLY HIGH**_

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWN**_

_**ENERGY SIGNATURE: ELECTRICAL. CHAOS.**_

_**THREAT: HIGH**_

_**SUBJECT: UNKNOWN**_

_**ENERGY SIGNATURE: PURE. CHAOS. **_

_**SUBJECT: SO*KRZZT* THE *KRZZT*GEHOG**_

_**ENERGY SIGNATURE: CHAOS**_

_**THREAT: EXTREMELY HIGH**_

_**PRELATE-J: ORDERS: EVACUATE. RETURN AND REPORT.**_

_**PRELATE-W: ORDERS: EVACUATE. RETURN AND REPORT.**_

_**PRELATE-S: ORDERS: ENGAGE. TERMINATE. **_

Sparky was confused by scanning of Energy and Volcanix, but he decided not to think about it at the moment. But he understood the "Orders". The 'Hawk' and 'Swallow' rose up and rode off into the sky, evacuating the city. The 'Albatross' rose, but instead of following 'his' teammates, 'he' pounded 'his' fists together and faced the five of them.

'_We're definitely not done yet…' _

"So the game's still on?" Energy asked.

Volcanix growled. "I'm getting tired of this, I'm finishing this right here!" But before he could get charge up his fist, Sparky put his hand up to signal 'wait'. The fox stared into space before his eyes widened.

'_Guys! Cover your ears now!' _

They all followed the silent fox's orders in confusion, but their questions were answered when a loud "Boom" sounded like thunder, and the teal-colored sound waves and music notes were visible as they hit the metallic albatross, destroying 'him' completely.

"_**ROAR!" **_

All that was left of their opponent was a ball of goldish-yellow light.

'_What the shock?' _Sparky asked to no one in particular.

"What the juice was that?" Energy asked.

"Me." A voice said. Energy and co. turned to the right, seeing a teal lion with black headphones with an antenna on the right phone and microphone coming from the left phone to the side of his furry muzzle, black fingerless gloves, and black converses with white at the toe, straps, soles and socks. His mane was woven into dreadlocks, and his eyes were goldish-brown. And on his chest, was the image of a music note. "'Sup."

'_That's John.' _Sparky told Energy.

"John Lorenzo? Your cousin?" How could you tell?"

'_Well, I don't know. It COULDN'T have been the voice, the way he talks, his headphones or his dreads…' _Sparky thought sarcastically. _'Plus, I just have a way of knowing somehow..' _

John Lorenzo was Shawn and Christina's cousin. He was very athletic and strong, and was on their schools football team. He was also into music, and was an excellent dancer and DJ.

"Oh. Do you think all of our friends are gonna be here?"

'_Nah, I'm sure it's just our main group.'_

"So we only have 2 more friends to find?"

'_Just one. I'm pretty sure we already came across one of them already…' _Sparky thought in deep… thought.

Energy just gave his friend a confused look. "What?"

"So are you done talking to yourself?" 'John' asked the blue hedgehog.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to him." Energy corrected, pointing at Sparky.

"Uh, he ain't talking back. He's not saying a word."

"Oh, I hear his voice in my head. We have a psychic connection."

John just gave Energy a weird look. "Man, I think you have you have to get your head checked…"

Energy laughed. "That's the same thing _this_ guy says." He pointed at Volcanix. "And my mom, my teachers, my family, my skateboard, my-"

'_Your skateboard?'_ Sparky asked him.

"Yeah, it's always complaining about me not "thinking" or something…"

Sparky just stared at the hedgehog before shaking his head, not bothering to question it.

John stared at Energy, blinking several times. "Man… I never thought I'd ever see someone crazier then Dan…" John's eyes lit up as he realized something. "Wait a minute…"

"I'm crazier then myself?" Energy asked, confused. He then turned to Sparky with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Ha! I told you it was possible! Where's my 5 Dollars?!"

The fox reached into his pocket and handed the hedgehog five rings instead. _'I can't believe you remember that bet…' _

"Wait…Back up." John said. "If he's Dan, then you guys are Shawn, Greg, Christina and Mary!"

"Why you gotta say my name second?!" Volcanix argued.

"Yeah, you're Greg alright."

"Yeah, but here, we're called Energy, Sparky, Volcanix, Lovable and Star. So, what can you do?" Energy asked the lion.

"I have power over sound." John replied. "Watch this!" His fist glowed teal as he punched the ground, causing large cracks to appear and a powerful shockwave of sound waves to echo across the city with a sonic boom.

Volcanix' hands were covering his… "ears", trying to block out the sound. "Argh! Don't do that!"

"Hmmm…" Energy said, "Power over Sound…"

'_Sonokinesis' _Sparky corrected.

"I know! I'll call you Sonic!" After hearing that name, everyone began clutching their heads in pain as they got a horrible headache. The wind was also blowing harder as well for some reason. "Okay, never mind… Let's call you… "Boom"."

"Sounds cool!" 'Boom' exclaimed. He turned around, looking at the goldish ball of light that used to be the metallic albatross. His eyes also caught on to something lying on the floor. A silver jewel. Boom picked it up, examining the brilliant cut shape. "What's this?"

"Sweet!" Energy cheered. "Boom got a Chaos Emerald! Now all you need is an extreme gear and your officially part of the team!"

"Are you talking about this?" Boom asked as he showed them a teal board with black accents. Sparky's eyes scanned the gear.

'_So you're a Power-type (which was kind of obvious). That specific board can also turn into a wheel-type gear.' _

"What the…?" Boom muttered in amazement. He looked at the fox in amazement, "Did you just speak in my mind? And how did you know that?"

'_Well, I could explain to you exactly how I'm able to communicate telepathically due to my electrical abilities… but let's just say I'm psychic. And about me knowing that stuff about your board…I'm not too sure, but I think I might have developed some sort of technopathy.' _

"…what's "Technopathy"?"

'_It's basically having a psychic connection with technology and stuff.' _

"First you get lightning powers, now technology powers?!" Volcanix asked, angrily. "What are you, a robot?!"

'_What? No! I'm a living, breathing, flesh and blood hum- err… Fox.'_

"So, Boom, now that you have your new name, your emerald, and extreme gear, are you ready to join us in our grand adventure?" Energy asked.

"Grand Adventure? To where?" Boom asked in response.

"Well we do have to find the last member of our group, find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds, find those shiny birds and find a way back home… but we're also traveling around this world!"

"That sounds pretty cool! Count me in!"

"Yay!" Lovable cheered in excitement.

"Usually the chaos emeralds transport us to different places around this time, but since their not doing that now… what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Energy said as began running down the track, with Sparky following.

"Hey!" Star shouted as she tried to catch up to them. "Wait for us!"

Lovable giggled as she ran after the cat. Boom just looked at Volcanix and shrugged before running after them. Volcanix sighed. "Why do we have to run so much?" He complained before dashing ahead.

Energy looked back and began to run backwards, watching how fast each of his friends were. Sparky was almost right next to him, Star was just behind him, Lovable was behind her, Boom was in front of star and behind Sparky and Volcanix was trailing behind. "Come on, guys!" Energy called out, running forwards now. "You can do better then that!" Energy's feet glowed blue as he accelerated down the streets. Sparky accelerated like a lightning bolt immediately with his feet lifting off the ground, a large boom echoed as Boom blasted forward, Lovable's wings appeared as she began flying forward, flames appeared at Star's feet as she rocketed forward, and Volcanix just got annoyed as he burst forward with fiery lava around him, burning past Star and Lovable and an inch in front of Boom.

The 6 rainbow colored animals mounted their extreme gear and began to ride out of the futuristic city and into the next.


End file.
